The Lion, the Door, and the Campbells
by Lady Elora
Summary: The Campbell Children are just ordinary Children... all nine of them. But they're about to discover that their new house has more surprises in store then any of them could have imagined. Various NarniansxOC, Parody of my own family in Narnia.
1. The Campbell Children

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Summary:** When the Campbell Children travel to Narnia, and get struck there, they need all the help they can get trying to get back to their own world. With the help of the Pevensies of course. This is a parody based on my own fantasies and a few experiences of my families. Most of my siblings' personalities are over-exaggerated for the sake of the story... so enjoy, and realize that no, I (being based on Elora) do not 'growl' when disturbed during finals. (As occurs in the next chapter).

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Action Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Quote:** _"I think it should be best to mention that this story is rather different from most others because the Campbell family was most unlike other families."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Campbell Children

* * *

There were nine Campbell children. Nine, mostly tall, strapping kids in various ages ranging from sixteen all the way down to seven. Seven girls and two boys. It would take an awfully long time to tell you everything there is to know about them, so I'll describe each of them as briefly as I can.

The eldest, Elora, who was sixteen, was not exceptionally beautiful nor extremely talented. She was in fact, rather tall and rather clumsy with short brown curls and dark brown eyes. She was also a writer and as all friends and family of writers know, she had the tendency to drift off into though with a dreamy expression on her face whenever she thought of an exceptionally good idea.

Nest was Alysia, who was fifteen and had a rather large mouth which loved to laugh and talk. She was short compared to Elora, only up to he shoulder or so, with long brown, curly hair and brown eyes. She was highly interested in boys but was at the unfortunate age where her parents considered her too young to date. She also enjoyed listening to modern music immensely.

Elizabeth was next, at fourteen, Elizabeth was tall like her elder sister Elora with tight ringlet, brown curls which ran well past her shoulder blades. Unlike Elora however, Elizabeth was more slender and graceful and she had a talent for singing. Her and Alysia made an excellent pair, both being social butterflies and enjoying being in the spotlight.

Michelle followed Elizabeth being also fourteen. Shorter, like Alysia, Michelle was considerably shyer though also boy crazy. She had short curly brown hair and lovely brown eyes. Everyone always said that Michelle was the kindest out of all the Campbells as she was continuously looking for ways to make her friends and families' lives easier. Her older sisters tended to call her a brown-noser...but we won't talk about that.

Anthony was next, at thirteen, who was rather short for his age with a firm body which likened to running and climbing trees. His talents included pestering his sisters endlessly and avoiding school and his chores whenever he could.

Next was Grace, tall, graceful, and pretty, she was considered one of the beauties of the family. She had long, dirty blond hair which fell in wavy tresses down to the middle of her back. She enjoyed painting, reading, drawing, and was also often compared to one of Tolkien's elves from his trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (except she had a nasty habit of tripping a lot). Grace was twevle.

Maria was next at ten, short in stature, Maria was extremely bright for her age and was often inclined to hysterics if her grades fell below 99. Maria had light brown, shoulder length straight hair with hazel eyes, and was the only Campbell child to ever have the opportunity to wear glasses. Maria enjoyed making people laugh and she was, I am pleased to say, rather good at it.

Next was Cecilia, wiry, spry, with a hot temper and a bold personality. The Campbells never had a problem hearing the youngest sister who was eight. She liked playing make-believe quite a bit and enjoyed riding the ponies which her family owned, she had trained her own pony to ride since she was six. Cecilia was seven.

The last of the Campbell children was Tyler, who was seven. Tyler was very slender and rather tall and was very good at Arithmetic. His problem was that he couldn't talk very well so that while he had no problem making himself hear, most people couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. Cecilia was very good at translating his uncommon way of speaking and she, Anthony, and Tyler made up the brat pack of the Campbell family. I could write books and books about what sort of trouble Anthony, Cecilia, and Tyler got themselves into- but I don't have enough paper for such a tale and already my hand is cramping up. Tyler and Cecilia both had blond hair, Cecilia's was curly and she had brown eyes while Tyler had blue.

Then of course there were their parents, Mom and Dad. And last, but not least, their best friend and guardian, an elderly german-shepard mix- Uwey, who thought he was a horse-dog (similiar to a sheep-dog) and took to chasing the Campbell's horses and biting at their heels. Only he wasn't very good at this and had gotten into the habit of getting kicked in the head- very painful.

Dad was the most handsome, brave, and clever man in all the world. He was very good at fixing things and also building things which came in very handy when you've got so many children. Mom was the most beautiful and just lady in all the land. With her hair as black as a raven's feathers and eyes a fair amber brown. All the Campbell children thought she was gorgeous and Dad would whistle at her whenever she got dressed up.

Anyway, the Campbell children lived on a small farm in the New York countryside where they lived with their parents, Uwey, and their seven horses. Mom taught all her children at home, except for Elora, who had decided she was going to go to college early. This didn't surprise any of the Campbell children because they thought Elora was rather strange anyway. Though other people thought this fact was rather surprising, the Campbell children never knew why.

To continue, this is where our story begins and now that you've met everyone I think it would be best to mention that his story is rather different from most others because the Campbell family was most unlike other families. And now that you've been properly introduced and forewarned, I believe I can start.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a serious sort of comedy written mostly for my own family (upon which this story is loosely based on). So if you don't get all the humor, don't worry about it. I mostly wrote this for my family anyway but though I'd post it for the heck of it.

BTW, Elora is **not **the same Elora from my other LotR stories, but merely another adaption of my own name. Just wanted to clarify that for anyone who might of gotten confused.

Review it you like, I don't really care, I'll be posting this story for the heck of it anyway. But thanks for reading:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. A uh Surprise?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:** _"Have you been nicking Elora's school books again?"_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A...uh...Surprise?

* * *

It was a cold day in December where our story begins. No one wanted to go outside and neither did any of the horses. Christmas was only two weeks away. Uwey had contented himself with curling up in the center of the living room floor and sleeping quite contentedly. Cecilia and Tyler were amusing themselves by giggling whenever he twitched as he dreamt. While Anthony, Grace, and Maria were all sitting in the kitchen finishing up eating the last of the gingerbread house they had made the day before.

Elizabeth was practicing her music up in her room. Alysia was on the phone while Elora had retreated grumpily downstairs with her laptop to finish typing her essay for her last final. Michelle was helping Mom cook dinner and Dad was still at work.

All in all, it was a normal day- even for the Campbells and the house was strangely quiet. Bored with giggling at Uwey, (who was still twitching) Cecilia and Tyler ran to find Anthony, who was their unspoken leader, and began to prowl about looking for some trouble to cause. Elora had only one day left of finals and had stuck to her school books and laptop like glue.

During the last week she had sort of stopped talking as the last days of her semester had come up. She moved from her seat only to eat, sleep, and to sometimes go to the bathroom when it was necessary. Presently, when bothered, her ability at communication was limited to a glare and deep, guttural noises in her throat which sounded something like a growl. Needless to say, the Campbells avoided her whenever it was humanly possible.

Anthony, Cecilia, and Tyler were not so cautious. In a corner of the living next to the TV and the floral pattered couch was where Elora was currently hibernating. She was hunched over her computer, her eyes latched onto the screen. Grinning, Anthony gestured for Cecilia and Tyler to follow him and the three of them positioned themselves on the couch directly behind Elora while Anthony looked over her shoulder to where words were appearing like fireflies on the screen.

The really great thing about Elora was that she'd get so absorbed in whatever she was writing that she'd just tune out everything else in turn making her excellent prey to sneak up upon.

"Why is Legolas hurt?" Anthony asked as he read over her shoulder. Elora jumped, her fingers pausing for only a moment as she turned to see who it was who was bothering her. The dreamy expression vanished from her face and she narrowed her eyes.

"What's this?" Anthony continued, his eyes quickly scanning the fanfiction she had up onher screen. "_She ran her fingers over his chest to stem the bleeding of the wound and could not help but notice how well built his muscular-"_

Elora snapped the laptop shut, blushing furiously. "Shouldn't you be doing school work or something?"

"It's nearly suppertime!" He scoffed. "I thought you were suppose to be studying?"

Elora growled at him, the guttural noise rousing Uwey from his dream-like sleep.

"I've got a muscular chest too, Elora. Why don't you stem the blood from _my_ wounds?"

"_OUT!"_ She roared in a bellow that made the windows rattle. The three ran off, sniggering as they heard Uwey start barking angrily at Elora who was, in turn, shouting back.

"How am I suppose to get any sleep around here?"

"You are our _guardian_, why aren't you guarding me from _them?_"

"You sound like a dying cow."

"Like your growl is so much better _Mr. Ferocious_." She retorted angrily, a blush creeping onto her cheeks again.

In the kitchen, glasses rattled in the cabinets and Mom shook her head. "I'll be glad when finals are over." She said, then went back to stirring the sauce she was cooking. "Elora sounds like a bear!"

Michelle, smiling innocently, smirked as Mom looked the other way as she thought of the growls her older sister had been making the last few days.

"Your father will be home soon." Mom continued. "We have a special surprise for you kids."

"What surprise?" Asked Elizabeth as she waltzed (literally) into the kitchen, still humming the tune "Think of Me" as she did so.

"It wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you, would it?" Mom answered mysteriously, a smile on her face.

"Will it be a fun surprise?" Asked Maria as she followed Elizabeth in. A _College Student's Guide to Chemistry_, clutched in her hands.

"I make no promises." Replied Mom gravely, glancing at the book in Maria's hands and then frowning."Have you been nicking Elora's school books again?"

Maria slammed the book shut and hurriedly hit it behind her back. "She's already taken the final for Chemistry!" She protested, her glasses sliding to the edge of her nose as she looked pleadingly up at Mom.

"But she still has to sell it back. Besides, she gets very attached to her books- and she's still not out of the woods yet."

A pout weaseled its way onto Maria's face as she took the book out once more and looked longingly at the cover.

"Where's Anthony, Cecilia, and Tyler?" Mom asked Elizabeth, who was now doing something that looked like an elegant attempt to swing her hips as she hummed a song from the opera, _Carmen_. She paused as Mom spoke to her and glanced around the kitchen as if she half expected for the tree to appear out of the cabinets or to leap from the oven. "Sorry, haven't seen them."

Elora followed the suit into the kitchen, brown eyes blazing as she started growling at Mom and pointing to somewhere out of the kitchen. Elizabeth and Maria took hesitant steps away from her, Elizabeth still swinging her hips.

"Sorry Elora...yes I know sweetie, finals are very hard...think of it this way, lay out your life and when you think about it, will finals be all that important?"

Elora let out an angry bellow and everybody flinched. Mom, immoveable as ever, frowned, "Don't you go talking that way to me, missy. College..."She grumbled "...kids think they know everything just because they pass a few classes."

Elora retreated into the next room while Michelle sniggered with Elizabeth behind Mom's back. Mom shook her head. Uwey started barking and all the kids ran down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"DAAAAAADY'S HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" They screamed.

Uwey, running courageously to the front of the ranks until they told him to shut up.

"Good." Mom said delightedly, wiping her hands on a towel. "Your father is home...and it looks like dinner is ready now too."

* * *

"Bless us our Lord, for these thy gifts. Which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen. St. Joseph pray for us and bless the hands that made this wonderful food." Recited the children with their heads down and their hands folded. (Their eyes would have been closed if they hadn't been fastened hungrily on the steaming plates in front of them.)

"Amen." Said Dad.

The children began to hungrily attack the food with vehemence, it was Pasta. And all Italian children, such as the Campbells, know that pasta is the God of an Italian mother's table. They all fell silent as they began to eat.

"Silence." Dad said contentedly. "Surest sign of a good meal."

Grace had already finished her first plate. "Done." She said, glancing up at him. "Can I have some more?"

Dad blinked in surprise. "_Already_?"

Grace looked insulted. "I'm a growing girl."

Mom shoveled some more pasta onto her plate and with a happy sigh, she set about to eating again. It was amazing how she never seemed to get any bigger with the amounts of food she ate. But then again, Tolkien never mentioned any fat elves in his books...though the elves in his books never tripped either- but we'll save that discussion for another story.

Campbell meals are generally like this, the first minute in silence before everyone starts talking again. Uwey paced up and down the table, looking for scraps and Cecilia tried to feed him some of her Broccoli.

"Won't work you know." Alysia whispered to her. "He doesn't like it anymore then you."

Cecilia offered the vegetable hopefully to her instead but Alysia only smiled and shook her head. "You like Broccoli!" Cecilia protested.

"Yes, but its much more fun watching you eat and two, I wouldn't eat anything from your plate anyway."

Cecilia scowled and turned back to her plate but not before her Broccoli fell 'accidentally' to the floor which she didn't realize until dinner was over.

"So...did Mom tell you all about the surprise?" Asked Dad.

"Not really." Grace answered. She had finished her second plate and was trying very hard not to ask for thirds. "All she said was that it was a surprise."

Tyler's face brightened. " 'her's gonna ee a suhprise?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Dad said, glancing at him.

"His mouth isn't full." Replied Cecilia.

"Oh." Dad said, frowning as he tried to sort out what Tyler had said.

"Have you been working on his speech Alysia?" Mom asked, she payed Alysia good money to help Tyler speak better. Alysia had a bit of a lisp and Mom said teaching Tyler would help herself to speak better as well.

"Yeah...a couple times a week." She turned to look at Tyler who was scowling at his vegetables. "He's really improving."

Tyler leaned forward towards Dad and glared at Alysia. "Me no like hur." He said sullenly.

"Yes...I can see that." Mom said encouragingly, she looked at Alysia. "Perhaps it could be going better?"

Alysia glared at the back of Tyler's blonde head. "Is-snot." She grumbled.

"Anyway," Dad said brightly. "About the surprise..." He looked genuinely pleased about what he was going to say right up until Cecilia spilled her juice in the pot of noodles and Mom started scolding her and Cecilia was yelling back...and Uwey started barking...and Elora roared off with _Stress Relief for the I-think-I'm-a failure Finals College Student_ in her hand...and Grace sat back and tried to watch everything serenely without giggling...and Maria and Anthony both ran to get towels...and quite soon, everyone had entirely forgotten that Dad was going to tell them anything at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas all! I had an excellent day yesterday and made out like a thief! The highlight of my gifts was the gorgeous Narnia calender I got that has pics to die for of my darling Peter Pevensie. Its awesome:) And the food was great and I loved every moment of it.

Anyway, here is another chapter and I apologize before hand for any and all grammatical errors. Again, the Campbells are my family and if you desire to know what is fiction about them and what isn't, feel free to ask in your reviews! I truly hope some more of you will review because I do so love when people comment on me and my family. :)

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Off to See Narnia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:**_ "She's your daughter too."_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Off to See Narnia

* * *

Eventually it was Friday and Mom delighted the Campbell children by letting them have a snow day. It wasn't a bad snow...but all the schools were off so Mom figured she'd let her own children off as well. The children spent most of the day outside, trying to make forts and snowballs unsuccessfully in snow that was much too powdery for that sort of thing (Excellent snow balls are made from mushy, wet snow). Elora was baking Christmas Cookies and Alysia was talking on the phone (she really liked to do thaT), and Michelle and Elizabeth were exercising in the guest room upstairs.

Alysia paused as she heard Elizabeth squeal and shook her head as she realized that another game of 'Nip and Tuck' was being played. Nip and Tuck, invented by Michelle, consisted of pinching her older sisters' boobs. Elizabeth was all fair game but the two never bothered Alysia or Elora unless severely provoked. Mainly because Alysia would whale out and smack you if you ever touched her and Elora—well---- she was just so much bigger then either of them that a nip and tuck coming for her usually consisted of a well aimed punch to you know where.

Anyway, exercise was a large part of Campbell life. "I don't care how my children look." Mom would always say. "I just want them to be healthy."

Of course, doing crunches leaves one's front rather unprotected and thus soon squeals could be heard once again from the guest room. Grace was drawing elves from one of Elora's many fanfictions, (a task which Elora was paying her for) and Maria was curled up on a couch reading a _Captain Underpants _book which was really disguising, _The Works of William Shakespeare: Guide to Prose_. Uwey was staring out one of the front windows and barking at cars that passed by every so often.

Mom walked downstairs from her room (which was on the third and very top floor of the Campbell house and which the children referred to as, _the Tower_) with a rather pleasant look on her face and a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. All the Campbell children knew that it was going to be a really good day as long as Mom got her tribute of coffee every morning before anyone bothered her.

The look on her face was so pleasant in fact that none of them wanted to tell her that Anthony had broken one of her favorite lamps. It was simply easier to allow her to find out later then to dampent their mother's high spirits. Anthony seemed to be breaking things more often as of late and usually by the time Mom was done reaming him out, she had slid into a foul mood. Needless to say, snowy days were one of the Campbell children's mother's favorite kinds of days. "We're snowed in." She'd say, "We can't go anywhere and nobody can bother us."

Mom walked into the kitchen and Elora tried to hurriedly gulp some cookie dough down that she'd been eating. Mom cast her a warning look and Elora tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Where are the kids?"

Elora, having successfully finished her finals the day before, was looking considerably happier and had once again resumed the art of talking. "Around and about...what's up?"

"When your father flies in from Dallas tonight, we're going out for a surprise."

Elora's face brightened and she wiped her hands on her pants, her blue Eyore pajamas gliding across the floor as she neared her mother. "Where are we going?"

Mom smiled at her, sat down, and sipped her coffee. "We're going to see The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."

"_Narnia_?" Elora breathed in awe.

"Yes...go tell your brothers and sisters."

Elora grinned, ripped off her blue apron and ran from the kitchen, screaming: "NARNIA! WE'RE GOING TO SEE NARNIA!"

* * *

Anthony, Cecilia, and Tyler were all excited. So were the rest of the kids in their own ways. They had all recently finished reading the novel by C.S. Lewis and were very excited to see it brought to the big screen after the previous disasters by BBC. (Which Elora considered an insult to Lewis' memory) and were all shifting excitedly in their seats as they hopped into their large, white, fifteen passenger van and drove to the theater.

Elora was staring dreamily out the window in the back seat while Alysia mouthed the words to songs as she listened to her MP3 player. Michelle and Elizabeth were giggling over some random joke while Maria did funny voices as she said all of the children's names. Grace was listening to 'The Fellowship of the Ring' soundtrack and was sighing as the elves began to sing. The brat pack was seated just behind Mom and Dad and were comparing their Yu-Gi-Oh cards to see whose were the best. Then Grace and Maria started talking aimlessly about how Narnia and Middle-earth were similar.

"Either way," Dad added as they spoke. "Both are fantasy worlds."

Elora snapped from her revere and glanced sadly at Dad. "Dad, I've told you a _thousand times_, of course Middle-earth is real." Her voice was slightly patronizing, as if she were explaining something to a two-year old. "And Narnia was discovered by _Diggory Kirke_, Maria, not Jadis." She said, turning to her younger sister.

Mom and Dad exchanged looks as Elora turned back to the window and Mom mouthed something that looked suspiciously like "She's your daughter too."

And then, as they pulled into the theater parking lot, Alysia muttered as she shoved her music into her bag, "There had better be some cute guys in this movie."

While Elora, so excited that she was losing the ability to speak, merely squealed in delight.

* * *

"That was so good! It was like...the best movie ever! I loved it! And Peter was so cute! And Mr. Tumnus was the best faun in Narnia! And I just loved-"

"We know Elora." Alysia complained grumpily. This was the tenth proclamation of adoration since they had left the theater ten minutes ago from her sister. Elora looked earnestly at Alysia, her brown eyes wide.

"But I really did love it!"

"You love _every_ movie you see, Elora." Mom said teasingly.

"Do not!" Elora retorted hotly, blushing, and then falling into a (blessed in Alysia's opinion) sulky silence. The brat pack sniggered.

"Did anyone else cry?" Asked Grace, her eyes shining as she searched the faces in the car.

"I did." Said Mom. "My eyes were running rivers."

"Peter was _really_ cute." Michelle added, she glanced at Elizabeth to see if she agreed- but Elizabeth who had a star-struck expression on her face and was only drooling over Mr. Tumnus. "Do you think fauns could get married to humans?" She asked. "Lucy and Mr. Tumnus would make an excellent pair."

Elora looked horrified. She started rattling off the laws of faun marriage set down by the head faun at the beginning of Narnia and after fifteen minutes of this, Elizabeth snapped at her irritably and muttered, "_It was only a suggestion_." under her breath.

Then Maria started to talk about Peter again and Elora drifted off into a daze and stared out the window once more. "I should like to see it again." She said dreamily, the lights from the passing cars making her eyes shine.

"But you just saw it!" Michelle exclaimed in surprise.

"I know." She replied, still staring out the window. "But I'm in _love_."

The brat pack sniggered, Grace and Maria giggled, and Michelle, Elizabeth, and Alysia just exchanged glances. Well...no one said that Narnia hadn't been a good movie...but they all agreed that Elora was just a tad bit strange.

* * *

**A****/N**: By the way, Nip and Tuck is a real game that my sisters play. They are strange and unusual are they not:) Anyway, I don't have much to say, only that I do plan on updating my other fics soon, its just that this one is so easy to write that I felt like whipping our chapters while I stumble through some complicated plot lines.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:** _"If I thought it would have helped, I'd have gotten her a better mirror."_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hide and Seek

* * *

The rest of the week progressed as normally as can be expected for Campbell Children. Elora was very happy since she had finished she had her finals and had taken to singing Christmas Carols around the house. (Unfortunately, Elora was tone deaf so she didn't notice how often her siblings flinched whenever she sang 'Silent Night') Alysia was happy because the boy she liked had been complimenting her over the phone for three days straight. Elizabeth had performed her first successful concert and had been feeling dreamy and in the clouds while she hummed the tunes to her favorite songs (Which of course sounded like angel music compared to Elora's blaring and squeaking.)

Michelle on the other hand had contented herself with watching movies that featured her favorite (and cutest) male actors. Grace and Maria were decorating their room and Anthony was doing work for Mom (who had finally found out about the broken lamp.) And Cecilia and Tyler were out sleigh riding down one of the paddock hills. Dad was in Sweden on business and was expected back on Friday (right now it was Thursday) and he'd been gone since Sunday. So all in all it had been a good week. (Except for the fact that Dad was away of course.)

Elora was still gushing over Narnia (Which they had seen the previous Friday on opening day) and had been writing fanfictions non-stop. Sometimes, when she wasn't singing Christmas Carols and writing in her notebooks, Anthony, Cecilia, and Tyler would catch her staring into various mirrors about the house, trying to make herself look pretty and whispering things to herself.

"If I thought it would have helped, I'd have gotten her a better mirror." Whispered Anthony to his compatriots. The brat pack sniggered under their breaths. Unfortunately, Elora heard the comment and turned to them with eyes blazes in anger. But before she could say anything, Mom called the kids together for a quick meeting.

Elora scowled at Anthony, bashed him upside the head, then hurried into the dining room, where Mom had called them to gather, clutching her notebooks protectively with a pout on her face. The rest of the kids filed in slowly, some laughing, some rolling their eyes at having been disturbed, Anthony rubbing his forehead with a scowl on his face, and Uwey who trotted in and sat contentedly at Elora's feet who, despite some appearances, was his favorite Campbell Child.

Maria was glancing longingly back out the door towards the parlor couch where _Philosophy For College Freshmen_ lay open on the cushions. She pushed up her glasses so that they rested on the bridge of her nose and turned to Mom irritably.

"Your father and I have to talk to our attorney about the new house. We'll be leaving to go see it tomorrow once your father gets back and then staying at your Aunt's while we're away."

The Campbells were moving to a large horse farm about five hours away in Northern New York It was a very large house with numerous, grand rooms and had more property that the Campbells had ever dreamed of owning. It was a very nice house to be sure, it was just that it was so far away. They had already been to see it once before so that this announcement was received with little or no emotion.

Grace, thinking ahead, was already planning for the trip.

"I GET THE BY THE WINDOW IN THE THIRD SEAT ON THE DOOR SIDE OF THE VAN!" She called out.

The Campbells had a very large van you see. This sent them all into an uproar and they weren't having decent conversations again until the following morning when they set out on the long drive.

* * *

"Now, Mom and Dad have to go talk with the attorney in the other room. The rest of you need to stay here for a few minutes and try to be very quiet."

The children nodded and Alysia, already bored because she didn't have a phone, plopped herself in a corner of the room and started listening to music on her MP3. The rest of the children spread out across the room as the door closed, talking in hushed tones. Maria commented that this felt like prison and Grace said no, it didn't, because prisons didn't have nice carpets and couches. To which Anthony replied,

"How's you know? You've never been to one."

Grace turned on him irritably, "Neither have you." She snapped.

Elora was sitting quietly by one of the floor-length windows, wistfully gazing and twirling one of her short curls with her pointer finger. Elizabeth had taken a seat next to Alysia, who had given her one of her ear phones while Michelle started drawing designs on the carpet. Uwey, who had to stay behind, was at home listening to Beethoven on the radio. Anthony pulled a bouncy ball out of his pocket and started to toss it back and forth between Cecilia and Tyler. The minutes wore on into what felt like hours to the Campbell Children and all of them began to stare at the door, wishing for Mom and Dad to open it and tell tem that they could leave now.

As most children know, minds tend to wander when one is bored. Which is what happened to the Campbell Children as curiousity and creativity sparked their dulled minds.

"Maybe they've been kidnapped." Grace said dramatically, rising and kneeling at the door to peer out of the key hole at her parents.

"Nah, who'd want to kidnap Mom and Dad?" Said Michelle, joining her.

"It's not like they're worth anyth- OW!"

Alysia, always looking for a reason to smack Anthony, had whacked him over the head as he said these words. She smiled smugly at him. "Of course they haven't been kidnapped- we would have _heard_ it." She said.

"Not if they were kidnapped by secret agents from Raz-Algul." Tyler said...or rather that was what he tried to say. Cecilia had to translate.

"You've been watching Batman Begins too much, Tyler." Elizabeth told him.

He glared accusingly at her. "You like Batman too 'Lizabeth."

"No." She corrected. "I like Christian Bale."

Her and Michelle started to giggle and Alysia and Elora exchanged a high-five.

"Hotty with a body." Alysia recited. "Cutie with a bootie."

"Spicy." Elora agreed.

Maria rolled her eyes and the brat pack sniggered.

"How about we do something fun?" Cecilia suggested.

"But we're already _having_ so much fun." Michelle replied. The children giggled.

"How about a game of hide and seek!" Asked Cecilia eagerly.

The kids looked around at eachother and then they all turned to Elora who was the born leader of the group...though she sometimes had problems making decisions. She blinked in surprise, usually she inserted her divine will over the Campbell kids' judgement of her own accord, they normally didn't seek her input.

She twitched her hand nervously against her thigh. "Well." She said. "As long as we keep it quiet...and don't break anything (she looked pointedly at Anthony) I suppose it'd be all right."

All the younger children let out a whoop and Elora, looking exasperated, hissed sharply, "_Shhh_!"

"But where will we hide?" Asked Elizabeth warily. "There is nothing to hide _in_, in this room. And the only other door out leads to where the parents and the attorney are talking."

"It isn't the only door." Said Maria, rising to her feet and rolling her eyes as if she were speaking to a two-year old. She pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room, near to where Elora was standing. Elora reached out and turned the knob, she poked her head inside, then withdrew it.

"It really is a door!" She said in surprise.

"Of course it's a door." Maria said irritably. "What do you take me for?"

"I thought it was a closet." Said Alysia, now also standing and pocketing her MP3.

"It leads to all the other rooms in the upstairs part of the house...no one will hear us up there." Elora looked around at everyone and with a smile quite uncommon to her usually stern features, she turned around with her arm over her eyes and began to count.

"One...two...three...four..."

Everyone began to scurry frantically towards the door to get out of the room while Michelle, Alysia, and Elizabeth repeatedly hissed "SHH!" As the younger Campbells darted about, giggling and trying to find a decent hiding spot.

"...ten...eleven...twelve..."

They hurried up the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could. The house was very large and had a number of rooms making it a perfect place to hide various giggling children in. The previous owners had already vacated the premises so that all the rooms were bare of furniture.

"...thirty-nine...forty...forty-one..."

They ran from room to room, some sliding into closets and Cecilia managed to climb into an empty window seat. But everywhere Tyler went, there was someone already there.

"...sixty-three...sixty-four...sixty-five..."

This was quite frustrating, especially for a boy who was much too small to snap back at someone like Alysia when she hissed to him to find another door to hide behind or another closet to slip into.

"...ninety...ninety-one...ninety-two..."

And _there_! Footsteps coming slowly up the stairs!_ Elora was coming_! Panicking, he darted to the unused part of the house with a door that Mom had distinctly told them all was off limits. Located at the end of the hall, it was his last and only chance.

It was winter, yes, but it had been a warm one thus far. Though it had snowed twice, none of the stuff had managed to freeze the ground which was now the color and consistency of old horse manure (and smelt like it too). So when Tyler, hearing the footsteps reach the top of the stairs, darted down the long hallway and past the whispers from his older siblings to 'shut up!' and 'find a spot kid!', he did the only thing he was able- he ran to the door, threw it open...and ran inside.

Only...since he was in a house...he hadn't expected it to be so cold...or for snowflakes to start falling on his blond hair. He looked up, his blue eyes searching and he was surprised to see trees.

_Hmm..._maybe this new house was even bigger then he had expected.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year! And I'm ringing in the New Year with some massive updates! I have almost completed the next chapter of Safe in My Arms, which will be followed with updates for various stories, many of which I haven't updated since the summer! Yes, you are all excited now aren't you:)

Anyway, now I have to begin the tedious chore of learning to write '06' on all my papers for my dates. Grr...it takes me like...all of January to do that. Well, I think I'm up to the challenge:)

Thanks for the reviews (scarce that they may be) and I hope you all have a wonderful day:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Cold

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:**_ "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Cold

* * *

Maybe this door wasn't on the second floor at all...perhaps it led outside. Yes- that had to be it. Tyler looked around, reached out and took a handful of snow..._it was cold_...he brought it to his tongue. Yes, it certainly tasted like snow. He turned around and -yes- there was the door...it was still open. And, standing there in the doorway, was Elora, rigidly transfixed at the top of the stairs, watching him.

"Tyler...what are you doing?" She asked dazedly.

Tyler and Elora had never been close...mainly due to their age difference of nine years...and neither had sought out the others companionship and rarely talked to each other. But Tyler, just then, felt he had just shared a secret with his older sister...a _very_ important secret. Because he knew she could see the snow too. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Tyler...what did you _do_?" She asked, rephrasing her previous question. Her feet remained frozen in the doorway as if she were afraid to touch the pearly white snow.

"I didn't do anything." He said, and quite clearly too. He was starting to shiver and the snow, well above his ankles, was seeping into his boots and dampening his socks. "I just opened the door."

Elora looked slowly at the door beside her, old and decrepit, with some of its paint long ago having started to chip off. And then she looked at him. Now Tyler knew his sister did not like a lot of things. She hated spiders, and she hated being around large groups of people, and standing in crowded elevators or touching wet mittens. But she wasn't really _afraid_ of these things, she just didn't _like_ them. Tyler really couldn't remember seeing his older sister _truly_ afraid of something. But she did just then... he could see the fear drift into her eyes and into her face. She grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the snow and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" He protested angrily, trying to loosen her iron grip.

"We have to go." She said, pulling him away swiftly away from the door. The rest of the children were beginning to file out of they're hiding places with confused expressions on their faces.

"Something wrong, Elora?" Alysia asked.

"Does this mean I won?" Asked Cecilia, popping her head out of the window seat. Anthony glared at her, then he turned his gaze to his eldest sister. Elora was walking towards the opposite end of the hall where there was a large window which overlooked the front of the property. Tyler had managed to wrench his arm free and was now standing next to his other siblings. Elora was resting her right hand on her leather satchel, which hung on her shoulder, (and also held all her notebooks) as if it were attached to her skin. Her fingers drummed it nervously.

"What's going on?" Grace asked irritably. "Why have we stopped playing?"

"We never play games anymore!" Complained Maria, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

"We fund sow in the dur!" Said Tyler, who had slipped into talking like his usual self and not at all like he had when he had been standing, shivering, in the snow.

"Why are you all wet Tyler?" Asked Elizabeth, frowning at his shoes and the puddle forming from them on the hard, wooden floor. Anthony turned to them, snapping,

"I've had it! Why'd we stop playing, eh?" He whirled to face Elora. "It was _you_ wasn't it?"

Elora looked at him sharply, her other hand resting on the cool glass of the window. Momentarily speechless, she found she had nothing to say as her younger brother continued his ranting.

"Its _always_ you! You _always_ ruin everything!"

"Shut up Anthony." She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"I _won't_ shut up! It's true! If you're not having fun then no one else can have fun either!"

"Shh..." Whispered Michelle urgently, "The parents!"

"Shut _up._" Elora said, louder this time.

"Why? You can't make me. Ever since you started writing you think you're so much better then the rest of us. Well guess what... you _can't make me_ do anything!" He returned angrily.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, her face darkening as she glowered at him.

"SHOVE IT!" He yelled back. "YOU _CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING_!" With that he hurled his ball at her, which Elora dodged, and in the suddenness of the movement, she fell backwards into the window.

If you have never heard a window shatter, then you can't imagine what it must be like. But the Campbell kids all did. First there was the agony of watching the pieces fall to the ground, then horror as you've realized what you've just done, and lastly, the noise. There was a loud roar as the glass shattered and the girls all screamed. Alysia and Michelle darted forward and grabbed a hold of Elora before she could topple out of the window, but the glass fell with a tinkling clatter on the floor in front of them on onto the front porch below.

Elora, Alysia, and Michelle and stood huffing and puffing...Elora was shaking rather badly. And then they heard a door downstairs slam open with a BANG.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" A masculine voice roared.

The Children's faces blanched in terror and they all looked around at each other.

"We are _so _dead." Breathed Maria.

"Quick! _Run_!" Grace shouted.

They darted down the hall, Alysia dragging Elora with her who was shaking too hard to do anything, their feet pounding on the wooden floors like a herd of elephants. Elora, coming to, was pushing the others along with a wild look in her eyes. As they past the stairwell she shouted, "THE DOOR!" Because she was in the back and the others were beginning to slow down.

Cecilia, who was in the front with Tyler, flung it open and gestured for the others to follow. "COME ON!" She shouted and one by one they all flew into through the old door and, just as the heavy footsteps came pounding up the stairs, they were all inside and Elizabeth slammed it shut with a decisive bang. There they waited, listening for more footsteps...only there weren't any. In fact...it was rather silent now.

Elizabeth glanced down, her eyes searching for the sudden coldness of her feet. "Hey..._guys_?" She breathed.

"_Shh_!" Hissed Maria.

"No guys..._look_!"

Blinking, they all glanced at Elizabeth and then down at their feet. "Snow?" Asked Michelle in shock.

"In the house?" Asked Alysia in a very small voice.

"Can you grow trees in houses?" Cecilia asked.

"No." Elora replied, gulping nervously as she stared at her feet.

"Yes you can." Answered Alysia flatly, her eyes now fixed on the door. "Potted plants...duh."

"No!" Cecilia persisted. "I mean like _that_!" She pointed up and their eyes all followed her slender fingers.

"I don't think they grow those sorts of trees in houses." Said Elizabeth in awe.

The trees were massive...tall evergreens and trees bare of leaves...all towering twenty feet or more above them. "Me neither." Agreed Anthony, who had been silent up until now.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Grace said softly (she liked to quote movies).

"We never were in Kansas." Replied Maria dazedly. "We live in New York."

"We're _defiantly _not in New York." Said Michelle, who was still staring up at the trees.

"But where else would we be?" Asked Elora, looking very upset, her curls starting to cling to her head as they dampened.

"Don't know." Replied Elizabeth, shuddering and then glancing at Elora. "Let's get out of here."

They were all shivering now and nodded in agreement. They turned back to the...but that was strange... where was the-

"_The door_!" Shouted Alysia frantically. "It's gone!"

"_No_..." Elora whispered, but Alysia was right. There were only trees behind them now...lots and lots of trees where the door had stood before. And the snow was coming down harder.

"I'm not wearing any shoes." Cecilia said softly to Elora. Elora looked down at her

"What?"

"Mom told up to take our shoes off when we came inside because they were all muddy!" She said hastily, seeing the rage seep onto her older sister's face.

"But nobody else listened!" Elora said hotly.

Cecilia was shivering harder then ever now and tears were beginning to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"You should have damn well thought about that before!" Swore Elora angrily.

"Shut up Elora." Elizabeth said sharply, coming up behind Cecilia. She glared at her older sister and lifted Cecilia's shivering body into her arms. The snow was pouring down, like a white blanket, chilling them all to the bone. "No one expected us to get stuck in some freak-snow-filled forest when we opened that door."

Elora ignored her as she turned to the others. "All right guys, we have to find some shelter. I'll lead...Alysia, you bring up the rear and make sure we have everyone at all times. Everyone else, fall into line behind me, and don't stop moving!" Elora still looked enraged, terrified, and about ready to cry as she said this and she quickly turned away so the others wouldn't see the fear, that was the most powerful of her current emotions, drift into her face strongest of all.

But it was getting colder and the snow was making it more difficult to see as they started walking. They started trudging on, grunting as they fought their way through the snow which was almost knee-deep in some places. Elora, being the tallest, was dragging her feet to make a path for the others as they continued on deeper into the forest. But the snow was so thick that it was difficult to see anything.

Michelle ended up carrying Tyler while Maria and Grace clung to each other in an effort to keep warm. Anthony walked alone out in the middle, too cold to grumble. Alysia was having some difficulties keeping track of everyone, as the snow was coming down harder now.

They all knew they wouldn't last much longer as the snow continued. Elora trudged on, clutching her leather satchel (which she had somehow managed to hold onto even after the window had shattered), continuing to make a path for the others. Bur suddenly, she stopped. The snow swirled around them noiselessly about them, whipping through the trees.

"What is it?" Michelle asked from the back, clutching Tyler tightly to her body.

"Can't you hear it?" Elora shouted back, glancing around nervously.

"Hear what?" Anthony asked. And then...suddenly...they heard it. Howling...and it wasn't too far away.

"It's coyotes...isn't it Lizzy?" Asked Cecilia, clinging to Elizabeth as she spoke. "Coyotes are afraid of people."

Elizabeth and Elora exchanged glances. "Yeah...sure, Cecilia." Elizabeth answered nervously.

"We should keep moving." Elora stated sharply, turning to continue.

"I'm tired Elora!" Anthony called out from behind.

"We can't stop?" Maria shouted in return.

"We're not getting anywhere." He continued. "We should go back."

"Go back to _what_?" Elora snapped. And, shivering with cold, the other children could only stare mutely at her. "We _have_ to keep moving!"

"Elora...we'll freeze if we stay out here much longer." Said Michelle, shifting Tyler's weight onto her shoulders and looking tiredly up at their leader.

"We'll freeze if we just stand here. We _have_ to find shelter so we _have_ to keep moving." She turned forward again, eyeing a small hill which lay just ahead. She started walking up it, she froze...blinking into the distance with a small smile appearing on her face. "Hey guys- I think I see something!"

"What?" Alysia called back as the kids started to inch hesitantly closer.

"A house! I think I see a house!"

"Where Elora?"

Elora had every intention of answering that question, but suddenly something very hard and furry slammed into her arm with a thud and a howl. She flew down over the brink of the hill, trying to shove the furry thing on top of her away as they tumbled down the icy slope.

"ELORA!" The kids screamed, scrambling up the hill after her. The furry thing snapped and snarled, the snow blinded them but they all knew that the grey thing attacking their sister wasn't a coyote...it was a wolf...a huge, grey, _hungry looking_ wolf...and it had Elora pinned down beneath its large, furry paws.

* * *

Elora and the wolf skidded and rolled down the hill, with Elora trying to kick the beast away and the wolf lunging at her flailing limbs. But suddenly, they landed on something very hard and the wolf let out a cry. There was a sharp_ crack_ as it landed beside her and it vanished without a trace.

Thoroughly winded and aching everywhere, Elora tried, groaning as she did so, to roll onto her side to see what had happened to her attacker. Gasping as she caught her breath, she could hear her siblings running down the hill after her, calling her name. She fell back onto the ice, closing her eyes and feeling as though nothing in the world could make her move again just now. Gritting her teeth, she rolled over again and examined the surgace that what she was laying on. She heard another crack...and another. Suddenly she realized, with an awful pit growing in her stomach, just where the wolf had gone.

Now Elora usually kept a cool head on her shoulders during emergency situations... but this whole situation wasn't an emergency, it was a _nightmare_. And as she heard her siblings running towards her, she screamed at them to stop, trying not to move as she did so.

"You all right Elora?" Asked Grace. They were about fifteen feet away, staring anxiously at her.

"Yeah...I'm ok." She yelled back hoarsely. "Don't come any closer!"

"Why not?" Called Elizabeth.

"Because we're on a_ river_!"

The wolf had fallen through...had fallen through and had sunk into the watery depths below. The children froze, then looked down at their feet. She heard the cracking again and began to rise painfully her feet. _GET OFF THE ICE! GET OFF THE ICE!_ Her mind screamed frantically. She heard the cracking noise again and realized the only thing she really needed to do right now was to get herself and all the others off the ice. _GET OFF THE ICE! GET OFF THE ICE! _

There was just one problem...the ice wasn't supposed to give way under her as she ran and heroically saved all her siblings lives...which it did...and she wasn't suppose to plunge into the icy blackness...which happened as well.

Nope. It wasn't suppose to go that way at all.

* * *

A/N: I do so enjoy writing this story and my siblings are really getting a kick out of this. I got a review recently warning me to stay away from too many OC's, as the numbers do tend to lead to confusion. Though she is right, I do have to keep all my OC's. And I do beg forgiveness if you guys can't keep them straight. How about this...I'll do a little name chart at the beginning of every chapter to help you poor souls to who take the time to read my pathetic attempt at humor. :)

I hope that will help. In the meantime, thank to everyone to took the time to read and to review and thanks a bunch for reading my story! And a HUGE thank you to my beta, Kiann, without whom I would be lost. Toodles!

By the Lion's Mane,

Allora

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:** _"There just children!"_

**_Note:_** Character Index is located at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rescued

* * *

The Campbells scrambled forward as they watched in horror as Elora plunged through the ice, her satchel flying off her shoulder and skidding on the ice away from her as she sank into the frigid water.

"ELORA!" They screamed. "ELORA!"

And they waited helplessly by the hole...and they waited...and waited...and wai- hold on a moment...yes! There it was! Her head! But oh...it banged sharply up against the side of the hole and her struggles fell limp. Elizabeth and Alysia grabbed her shoulders, pulling her out of the water with everything they had in them and lying her gently upon the ice. Elora coughed and spluttered, her teeth chattering uncontrollably as they gathered around her.

"Weeeee nnnnneed ttttoo ggggettt offfffff tthhhhe iccccccce." She stuttered through chattering teeth.

Michelle propped her up against her own body and the children hovered above her as they gathered around their half-frozen sister. Elora's lips were blue now and her face pale as the snow that continued to fall around them. "You all right?" Asked Maria in concern.

Elora, who was trying to either nod or shake her head, was shivering too badly to speak for a moment. "We have to get out of here." Elizabeth muttered and Michelle nodded.

"I second that motion."

It was nearly dark now and they were all freezing an Elora was shivering so badly that the younger children were beginning to think she might fall through the ice again. Anthony pushed closer to her. "Where did you see the house, Elora?" He asked eagerly. Looking up at him, she pointed with shaking fingers to the other side of the lake. Only...it wasn't really a house...it looked more like a castle.

"We have to get there." Alysia stated, rising and picking up Cecilia. Elizabeth and Michelle helped Elora to her feet and Anthony hoisted Tyler onto his back while Grace and Maria clung to each other for warmth. In this way, they started to hurry towards the castle. None of them spoke except for Elora who was fighting back moans as her body began to stiffen slightly.

"Come on Elora." Whispered Elizabeth to her sister. "Come on..."

"Lizzy...?" Said Maria nervously from behind her. "There's someone coming towards us...there's someone _coming from the castle_!"

The Campbell Children stopped and Elora slipped from the girls' grasp right back down on the ice. They all looked up. Yes...there was somebody coming from the castle...a number of somebodies actually- all on horses. They stood still and presently, the horses stopped before them.

"Who goes there?" Commanded a deep voice from one of the horses.

"Please sir..." Said Alysia, pushing her way forward. "We got lost and the wolves...aaaand Elora fell into the ice and..." Alysia, who knew very well that she had begun to babble, couldn't help the tears that came swiftly to her eyes as she realized the full hopelessness of their situation if these men didn't help them.

"Good God Oreius!" Exclaimed a younger voice. "They're just children!"

Most of the Campbells were alert due to the sharp coldness from the snow, but most of the younger ones were beginning to fall down to the ice as weariness overcame them. The owner of the younger voice was approaching them now...but the snow was falling much too hard for them to make out his face. "This one is half frozen." Said the voice, who laid his hand on Elora's forehead. "Take her up to the healing quarters at once Oreius."

"Yes, my king." Answered the deep voice

Grace, slightly alarmed that the strangers were taking Elora away, jerked forward. "Please sir..." She said as loudly as she could through her chattering teeth. "Don't hurt her...she's our sister."

The man, as they assumed him to be, stopped. "Of course I'm not going to hurt her...I'm not going to hurt any one of you."

"Please don't separate us, sir." Added Michelle, who was not too cold to keep the funny looking man on the horse from lifting Elora into his arms. There were other funny looking men on horses gathering around them now...but it was so cold...and it was so hard to stay awake.

"Don't worry." The king said as the last of the children began to fall asleep. "You'll all be fine."

* * *

If you've never been rescued by funny looking men from freezing before, you might find it difficult to imagine what it was like for the Campbell Children just then. The funny looking men on horses started to pick up the children, who were all falling asleep rather quickly, and began to gallop madly towards the castle. One of the children, however, was not entirely asleep. Grace, carried gently in the arms of one of the funny looking men, was not shivering only with the cold, but also with fear.

Now Grace, being as big a fan of fantasy as Elora, was pretty good at deciphering mystical creatures when she saw them in picture books or in movies. But she'd never actually had the opportunity to meet one in real life. But as she shivered against the warm buddy of the funny looking man, he realized just riding a horse...he _was _the horse. "A centaur." She murmured through half-frozen lips. She could see the tall one with dark hair fall out ahead carrying Elora's limp body in his arms. And she could hear the hooves striking the ice of the centaurs who carried the sleeping bodies of her brothers and sisters. This was all just a bit much. Terrified they would be separated, she looked shyly up into the face of the centaur carrying her.

"Please sir..." She whispered. "don't separate us."

The centaur looked down at her with dark, ageless eyes. And he smiled, "Don't worry." He said. "We won't."

And with the reassuring words of the centaur floating about dreamily in her mind, Grace fell into a cold, dark sleep.

* * *

Now you, as a reader, might have already guessed where exactly the Campbell Children had landed themselves. The castle was called Cair Paravel and the king, who had discovered the children with the centaurs, name was Peter. But the Campbells, still sleeping soundly after their trauma on the ice, did not know or even guess any of this.

Some of them, in fact, most specifically Elizabeth, Michelle, and Alysia: rather thought (and hoped) that this had all been a dream. Or at least they did when the door back into the house first disappeared. But after the near death of Elora, this was all becoming just a bit harder to accept.

Michelle woke up to a crackling noise that was very loud, but also rather inviting. She felt actually rather warm and comfortable. She thought at first that this must of course then, be a dream. And she thought again that perhaps it had all really been just a dream. All of it, the snow...the wolf...the ice...and she thought she'd go back to sleep in hope of dreaming about something a bit more pleasent...such as Tom Welling wearing a shirt that was all wet...a white shirt...yep..._yummy._ Unfortunately, telling herself to go back to sleep meant that she was already awake.

Irritably, she opened her eyes...then she blinked...and she blinked again. No...this wasn't right...this wasn't right at all. She was in a huge room, with four roaring fires, one on each wall. And in the room there were eight beds, all filled with still, slumbering bodies. She sat up, gazing around in surprise at the lavish decorations usually featuring the outline of a red, roaring lion. Her gaze traveled from object to object, studying the strange designs until at last, her eyes finally rested upon a figure hovering over one of the fires. But then...that couldn't be right either.

She...or what Michelle thought was a she...was dressed in a light shirt that was the color of a deep maroon and was tied with a red sash around her waist. She had dark skin, a rich chocolate brown, and hair nearly as black as Mom's, that was pulled into a neat braid which ran all the way down her back. But it was there that Michelle was sure that she must be dreaming. The lady didn't have legs like you or me, but rather the body of a horse. Where the horse's neck should have been there was instead the lady's body from the waist up.

The horse part of her body was a very dark brown, similar to the color of her skin, and she shifted quietly about the room with a long spear in one hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw someone in the bed next to her sit up. She watched the figure stiffen, too speechless to say anything. The horse...er...lady, was standing over one of the other beds now. But the figure who had risen next to Michelle was quivering in either fear or anger.

"_Who the heck are you?"_ Said the shaking voice of the figure, whom Michelle recognized to be Alysia, hoarsely.

The horse-lady whirled in a clatter of hooves to meet Alysia's sharp, accusing voice with eyes the color of a rather startling blue and long cheek bones that actually made her resemble a horse even more. Michelle thought that the horse-lady looked quite as startled as herself. (Though Michelle was sure her own eyes were _that_ unusual looking.) The horse-lady also looked sort of young...though she couldn't really be sure because she had never seen anybody with half a horse for their bum and legs before. The horse-lady fidgeted with her spear before she spoke.

"Uh...terribly sorry." Her voice was surprisingly high and soft for someone with such a startling form. Her blue eyes darted between Michelle and Alysia as she shifted her weight nervously on the wooden floors. "I was suppose to check on you to make sure you all were all right." The horse-lady blinked again and suddenly more rustling from one of the other beds could be heard.

"I knew it!" Grace exclaimed perkily. "I just _knew_ it!"

Alysia, her attention diverted from the horse-lady, turned sharply to her younger sister. "What are you? Some kind of _freak_! Who ever wakes up so perky in the morning?"

Grace seemed not to have heard Alysia as, her eyes round as saucers, she slid from her bed to the floor. The horse-lady eyed her warily. Grace, usually one of the more reserved family members, was walking out cautiously to meet the horse-lady who was staring right back at Grace with a curious expression on her chocolate covered face.

"You're a _centaur_...aren't you?" Said Grace excitedly.

The horse-lady looked slightly taken aback and her face was masked in something that looked like a pout. "Of course I'm a centaur! What else would I be?" She asked irritably, as if insulted that Grace hadn't known that straight off.

Grace blushed slightly but the horse-lady...erm..._centaur_, only shook her head as if to rid herself of some troubling thought. "Terribly sorry- I don't mean to sound rude. The High King explained to all of us that you probably weren't really from around here."

The Children, now all of which were fully awake, had begun to slide out of their enormous beds, all eyes fastened on the centaur as she babbled on. "...he said you probably wouldn't be familiar with Narnia...that's why I was assigned to you."

"I've never met a centaur before." Said Grace, still watching the centaur in awe. The centaur looked disdainfully down at Grace who, in reality, was only a few inches shorter then her.

"Well, I've never been assigned to human children before."

"But you've been assigned other things...more exciting things...haven't you?" Grace persisted.

The centaur's dark features flushed. "Well...this is sort of my first assignment really." She replied truthfully, fiddling with the wooden shaft of her spear. "But I'm more then ready!" She said enthusiastically.

Then Alysia, starting to recover from her initial shock asked the centaur was her name was. "Fania." she replied proudly. "I was only just assigned to the Palace Royal Guard. I've been in training for _months_!" Fania babbled on and by that time the children had found themselves all dreamily drawn tot he centaur who was now swishing her tail about rather excitedly. Then, quite suddenly, she stopped. "Oh, I say, I don't know any of your names...neither does the High King for that matter. You were all put in a room together at his request."

The children all looked about at each other with looks of half excitement and half relief as they each calculated mentally that all of them were there...all of them except for one.

"Where's Elora?" Asked Anthony.

The children murmured their surprise at not having seen their older sister in the room and it hit them quite suddenly all of what had happened on the previous day. They started to clamor rather loudly to poor Fania who wasn't really all that old for a centaur and wasn't at all used to being asked so many questions at once by so many people. Her face blanched and she stomped her hooves on the floor and let out a loud bellow that sounded like an angry neigh and they fell silent.

"Your sister is fine. She's sleeping right now. I think you'll see her in the great chamber shortly."

"Great Chamber?" Asked Cecilia.

"Oh yes, you're going to meet the High King, Peter, there. The others are away don't you know. But King Edmund was supposed to be returning home sometime today or tomorrow."

_Narnia. _Didn't the Campbell Children know it just then. Alysia cut Fania off and asked what they would be wearing and when it would be time to go to the great chamber. Fania, looking quite flustered now, asked for all of their names in turn and then started for the door. "I'll get the Nymphs at once! They'll help you get anything you should be needing."

* * *

In truth, Elora's night hadn't been so pleasant after all. It had been a long time before she had stopped shivering long enough to answer the questions that a kindly older man asked of her. She slept on and off and was told throughout that time that she had a bit of a fever, which only reminder her that she wasn't home at all.

And that her parents weren't there and that she had no idea where the rest of the children were. She thought she must have thrown up once, which wasn't at all pleasant. And she thought that perhaps falling through the ice, thought it hadn't been her fault, wasn't an experience that she'd like to repeat.

Eventually she was reduced to tears and was finally consoled by a gentle, sing-songy voice of a man who pressed his cool hands on her warm forehead and told her everything would be all right. She didn't know when at last she fell asleep, but once she did, she was so tired that she wasn't even aware that it was nearly dawn.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys would crack up if you heard some of the things that go on in my house. I'm getting such a kick out of writing this and I've got my whole family hooked. (Isn't it funny the way that works:)) Anyway, I hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it...I know I am! And I appreciate every review I get. :)

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 16

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 15

_Elizabeth:_ Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 14

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 14

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 13

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 12

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 10

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 8

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. The High King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:** _"Well...at least we know that we're not dreaming now."_

**_Note:_** Character Index is located at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The High King

* * *

Grace had been a big fan of Narnia ever since the children's mother had them listen to the radio dramatizations of the books when she was younger. When she had first met Fania, she had nearly been beside herself with joy. But when the nymphs had entered the room, she had been knocked speechless. There were six nymphs and two fauns who entered after Fania had called them.

The fauns whisked Tyler and Anthony away with promises to the girls that they would meet up with them later for breakfast. The nymphs were tall, gorgeous ladies with thin frames and fair hair. After a thorough questioning by Cecilia, they learned that there were different kinds of nymphs depending on where they lived. There were two kinds of nymphs who helped them get dressed, four were naiads...who lived in streams, and the other two were dryads...who lived in the trees. There were all very beautiful, with long flowing gowns and glossy tresses.

The thought of anyone living in the water astounded Maria however, who asked the naiads how that was possible. They only laughed, and shimmered slightly, making them look as if the children were gazing through water.

Grace decided later that she had never seen such beautiful nymphs before...though of course that meant very little because these were the first she had ever seen. The girls were helped into breathtaking gowns, light and airy, which made them all feel like they were hardly wearing clothes at all. Each dress was differently adorned and each was a different color, ranging from the palest pink for Cecilia to the lushest green for Alysia. All bore the mark of the red lion on the front which was delicately embroidered onto each dress with crimson thread. As the shorter of the two dryads approached Alysia with her dress, the second eldest Campbell eyed the garment in dismay.

"Dresses huh?" She commented dryly, circling the stunned dryad and examining both dress and tree-maiden with a suspicious, calculating stare.

"For your meeting with the king." Answered the dryad, who was watching Alysia with wide, green eyes. "Afterwards, they'll be other garments for you to chose from."

"Jeans?" Alysia asked hopefully. The dryad, for her part, had been surprised by the saucy human's mouth and replied patiently, "If I knew what material that was...I'm sure it would be at your disposal, milady."

The children turned to the nymph in shock. Thus far, the nymphs had spoken only in soft, melodious voices and had laughed at everything any of them had said. But this dryad's eyes flashed as she spoke, and her auburn hair blew softly, resembling autumn leaves just starting to change color. Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Alysia folded her arms across her chest and one of the other nymphs scolded the dryad with a sharp, "Ariana!" But the little dryad didn't budge. Red-haired and pale-skinned, she met Alysia's accusing glare. They stared grimly at one another for a time and slowly, Alysia's scowl melted into a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

The dryad grinned mischievously in return. "Oh...but the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Bathed, with hair braided, and all fashionably dressed in their different colored gowns, the girls were led into the great hall by Fania and a nymph or two (it was rather difficult to tell how many there really were...depending on whether they were dryads or naiads, they were constantly looking strangely like running water or flowers or leaves). Ariana, the red-haired dryad, was in the front next to Alysia, who, being the eldest in Elora's absence, was in command of the group.

Elizabeth followed behind her, holding Cecilia's hand, and Grace and Maria were behind them with Michelle bringing up the rear. At the door, they met up with Anthony and Tyler who were dressed in exquisite tunics and tight leggings that looked remarkably like stockings...but none of the girls felt inclined to tease them about that as they were still feeling rather awkward in their own dresses.

Anthony's tunic was navy blue with lighter blue...uh...leggings. He wore knee-high, brown cloth boots and had also the red lion emblazoned on the chest of his tunic. Tyler however was in green, a lighter green- like newly blossomed leaves. His leggings were tan and he also wore boots similar to Anthony's. Tyler was beaming as he met his sisters, explaining to them in a soft voice everything that had occurred in their absence as fast a he could. Anthony was pouting.

"They made me wear these awful tights." He grumbled to his sisters, who mercifully decided to spare him any jabs at his looking like Robin Hood.

"I think you look handsome." Commented Cecilia to palliate his irritation.

"You look like a real Narnian courtier." Said Fania, gesturing with her spear towards him. "Besides...you'll get a sword later if you're well behaved." Fania had the tendency to try and act like an adult centaur, when she was really no older then Elora.

Anthony brightened considerably.

"It won't due to keep the High King waiting." Ariana said irritably to them all, her eyes darting to the great doors just ahead.

Alysia glanced over her shoulder at her with a sneer. "So patient and sweet- you nymphs."

Ariana scowled at her and stuck out her tongue...which isn't at all becoming to a dryad. "Patience was never one of my strong points." She cleared her throat and then she and another naiad grasped the handles of a large set of double doors before them. "Everyone ready?"

The Campbells glanced around at each other nervously, they'd never met a _real_ king before...let alone a fictional one. "Think he'll look like the Peter from the movie?" Asked Maria of Michelle.

"I don't know." The latter said dryly. "I've never been _dropped_ into a movie before." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Though I wouldn't mind _at all_ if he did."

"Technically it's a book." Grace added softly. "The film by Walden Media was produced in-" Michelle shot her sister a dirty look and Grace fell silent. But Grace hadn't stopped talking because of Michelle's irritation...the doors had just been pushed open and they were now being ushered inside.

* * *

The room being called the 'great chamber' was a bit of an understatement. The room the children were led into was _ENORMOUS!_ There were pillars holding up a twenty or thirty foot high ceiling and _huge_ paintings of the countryside lined the walls and, in the center of the room, there was a large, circular table. Leaning against the table with his arms crossed there stood a king.

He had a book in one hand which he seemed to be intently reading. But when he heard their lightly clad feet start to pad across the marble floors, as well as the clip-clop of Fania's hooves and the pitter-patter of the nymphs' bare feet, he looked up. He had blond hair, which grew out past his ears, as well as blazing blue eyes and a kind smile. And he did, surprisingly, look like an older version of the Peter from the recent movie. He smiled at them, snapped the book shut and straightened. "Welcome!" He said cheerfully, walking over to them with a long, confident stride. The king was dressed similarly to the boys, only his tunic was brown and his leggings were tan...he also seemed to be donning some leather here and there and had a cape fastened to his shoulders which was a dark, reddish color. There was a thin, golden circlet around his head and he opened his arms wide in greeting.

"Greetings friends! I am King Peter, Lord of Narnia."

None of the Campbell children had ever really bowed before...certainly none of the girls had ever curtsied...and never to a king...so they instead murmured quiet 'how-do-you-do's?' instead.

Peter took it all in stride and gestured to the table. "Now I'm assuming that you're all hungry...so I propose we get better acquainted over breakfast. Sound good to everyone?"

The children brightened, nodding eagerly. There were all sorts of tasty things set up on the table...toast, muffins, jams, regular bread and cheese, bacon, sausage, eggs...and there was also some juice, though Peter was sipping wine. Alysia's eyes widened at this, for though Peter was a king (and a cute one at that) he wasn't very old...sixteen or seventeen at most. Though they could all tell that there was something about him that made him _look _older.

Maybe it was the way he talked..he had a habit of using big words and occasionally saying things like 'thee' or 'thy', which completely threw the children off. Eventually he stopped using such words altogether in front of them...which made conversation much easier. "So...what are all of your names?" He said, clasping his hands together in front of him and gazing around amiably around at them all. Alysia was first, followed by Maria...and then Michelle and so on. Peter seemed to have a gift for memorization...because he got all of them right the first time round.

"And you come from somewhere different then Narnia?" He asked curiously. They nodded and King Peter sat back in his chair, studying the lot of them. "Well you can't be Calormen...and your garments were unlike anything I've ever seen since I became king here...so where are you from exactly?"

The children exchanged glances...wondering how to explain how they had gotten into a land they'd seen in a movie a few weeks ago. Michelle went straight to the truth seeing no other way around it. "To tell you the truth, your majesty, " She added quickly. "We were just playing in the house our parents wanted to buy and we sort of opened this door...and then...well...we were just..._here_."

She looked around the table to see if anyone had anything else to add...which someone did. "I found it!" Said Tyler proudly, surprising them all to find that they had no trouble understanding them and neither...apparently, had Peter. He smiled, "I'll take you at your work for it then. Narnia is a strange place, I'll be the first to admit it. Though your plight sounds vaguely familiar..." They all exchanged glances...wondering why Peter didn't remember how he himself had come to Narnia in the first place. "...but no matter. You are all most welcome here until we figure out how to return you to your home."

Grace opened her mouth to inform Peter just why their 'plight'(as he called it) sounded so familiar, but realizing her intent, Michelle jabbed her hard in the ribs and she coughed instead. It was disturbing how much Grace was sounding like Elora these days...which reminded Michelle sharply of the absence of their older sister.

"Where's Elora?" She asked.

The other children started looking around the table again, half-expecting to see the towering and silent figure of their oldest sister sitting somewhere there next to them. Elora usually wasn't the talkative one anyway...and Fania had said they'd see her at breakfast...hadn't she? The High King frowned for a moment, before speaking to them reassuringly. "Your sister was very ill this past night, she only drifted off to sleep this morning. She was quite worried about all of you. I expect she'll need to get some rest for a week or so...that's what the healer said. But you can visit her today if you like."

Anthony, who was becoming excited about the prospect of having his own sword started to say "Oh...I'm sure she'll be fine-" But Cecilia, who was sitting next to him, nudged him sharply while the others shot him dirty looks.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to why everyone was suddenly glaring at him.

"Thank you." Alysia said politely...turning to the king once more. "I think we'll all feel a bit more settled after we're all together again."

King Peter smiled broadly, nodding. "Then it's settled. I'll send for you later and we'll discuss what to do next now that you're here."

"Sounds good." Answered Alysia. The other children murmured their agreement and they turned their attentions to their breakfasts...which they ate in silence.

* * *

Elora was sound asleep when the children went to see her after breakfast. Fania and Ariana had led them through the palace on the king's order, they had walked in a large group rather then in single file. All were chatting excitedly all at once. Alysia was standing next to Michelle and Elizabeth and in hushed tones with bright eyes she told them.

"One more look at that king, medears, and I'd never look at another man my entire life!"

Elizabeth and Michelle exchanged glances. Michelle, never breaking stride, glanced up thoughtfully before she patted her sister's arm. "Oh you're a liar." She said in a nasal tone. Grace and Maria behind them sniggered, both recollecting the image of Lenny, the shark from the film, _A Shark's Tale_. They liked to tease their eldest sister and tell her that her nose resembled that of the animated shark's. Elora was usually good-humored about it, and would even do some Lenny 'impersonations' every once in a while. The fact that she wasn't there laughing with them was sobering...and they quieted as Fania finally halted them before a door.

She knocked once or twice and the door swung open to reveal an elderly faun. His beard was nearly white and he smiled good-naturedly, as do all fauns, and bade them to enter. The room they walked into was smaller then the one they had all woken up in...but it was still spacious and well-decorated. There was a window next to a large bed and there were wonderful flowers everywhere. Elora was stretched out on the bed, a loose fitting tunic hung limply off one of her shoulders. Her skin was pale...and she didn't so much as blink as they clambered inside the chamber.

"Well...at least we know we're not dreaming now." Elizabeth said, moving closer to Elora and brushing her fingertips tenderly over her sister's feverish forehead.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Alysia in surprise, who was convinced that in any place that made you wear frilly dresses was a nightmare. Elizabeth blinked calmly and gestured to the still figure of their sister on the bed.

"Elora's never sick...though I imagine a fall through the ice would do it. This _must _be real."

"She's a light sleeper too...she must be _really _sick..." Added Alysia, clapping once rather loudly to emphasize her point. "I'd know...I share a room with her." She said in reply to Michelle's disbelieving gaze.

"Think we out to try and wake her up?" Asked Maria aloud, and though all the children were slightly unnerved to see Elora so ill...no one said anything.

"You've be better off letting her sleep." Said the elderly faun, who had only now spoken. They turned to glance at him and Michelle hissed to Tyler and Cecilia to stop staring at his goat-legs.

"But he's not wearing any _pants." _Hissed the youngest Campbell.

Cecilia hit him hard on the top on the head and Michelle hissed back, "Fauns don't need them." Tyler scowled.

"My name is Marcus." Said the faun. "I'm the healer who's been assigned to take care of your sister." He smiled, looking around at them all. "Your sister has had a rather hard night...she's through the worst of it now- but she'll probably sleep for a good while longer."

"Will you call us if she wakes up?" Asked Elizabeth, who stood closest to Elora's sleeping form and was casting worried glances towards her.

"I'd be more then willing to do so." He replied, bowing slightly.

"Well...if you are all finished here, " Interrupted Fania, her bright eyes gazing at them. "...King Peter had ordered me to give you a tour of the palace and the surrounding grounds. Does this sound agreeable to everyone?"

They all nodded slowly, some feeling slightly guilty about leaving their sister behind.

"What are the flowers for?" Asked Tyler curiously, glancing around the room now that the sting from Cecilia's hand had worn off. The old faun turned to him, smiling.

"The nymphs grow them...not many flowers other here in the winter." He gestured to Elora. "The smells and colors will make her feel better."

Tyler nodded, pausing for a moment to think. He looked around the room again and his face brightened as he hastened to one of the clusters of flowers, picked one, and placed it gently in the palm of Elora's out-stretched hand.

"Why pink?" Asked Elizabeth in surprise of her youngest brother.

"Yeah...she hates pink." Added Anthony.

He looked up at them with solemn eyes and he shrugged. "Maybe she'll get better faster."

Fania led them out after that and Marcus closed the door behind them. "Do you think we'll be here for a while?" Asked Alysia dully, plucking irritably at the frills of her dress and feeling sour that Elora was sick.

"Sure seems like it." Answered Michelle, gesturing over her shoulder to the room that Elora was sleeping in.

"I think it's wonderful here." Said Grace eagerly, glancing around at the other children to see if anyone else agreed.

Maria shrugged, pushed her glasses farther up onto the bridge of her nose. "At least we're not getting in trouble for the window back at that house." She replied.

"It doesn't matter." Answered Elizabeth firmly. "Once Elora's better we'll be figuring out how to get back anyway."

No one spoke for a moment or two and the only sound that could be heard was their booted feet shuffling across the floor and Fania's hooves striking the marble.

"Can we go get some swords now?" Asked Anthony, the rest of the children only groaned.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the intensive lack of updating...I've had the worst writer's block for this story. And yes, my nose is compared to that of an animated shark's...it's rather sad actually.

And Narnia is coming out on Tuesday! I can't wait...that was the other inspiration for updating, I need to see that again:) In the mean time, I hope you all liked this chapter, and the reviews I have gotten, (and those I I hope will continue to receive) are always huge support for me. :)

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 15

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 14

_Elizabeth: _Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 13

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 13

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 12

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 11

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 9

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 6

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of C.S. Lewis' work, and I only beg a small claim to the wonder of his fantastical world by creating this parody.

**Chapter Quote:** _"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?"_

**Note: **Character Index is located at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Waking Up

* * *

Elora woke up with rays of warm, gentle sunshine bathing her face. She blinked her eyes open, relishing in the comfort and contentment she felt. _It's so quiet... the kids must not be up yet._ She smiled, _What day is it?_ _Is it the weekend already? They're usually up eating breakfast by now. _But she wasn't one inclined to worry... at least not when she first woke up. Consequently, Elora had every intention of drifting back to sleep just then... she felt unusually tired and her body ached. Sleep seemed so inviting...

"Feeling better?" A musical voice asked from beside her.

_Better?_ "...yes." She said in a very small voice, contemplating why she would have bee feeling worse. She shrugged it off. " But I had the strangest dreams..." Now most people would question talking to someone when they're half asleep... but the strangeness of the situation didn't seem to affect her just then. Elora felt as though she had been sleeping for a long while- but she felt oddly drained and weary. It took an effort just to stay awake.

"...there were wolves... and centaurs... and I was sick and then there was this old faun..." Elora yawned, feeling blissfully happy as the musical voice beside her started to chuckle.

"A strange dream indeed." The voice said in amusement.

Elora frowned as she realized that she didn't recognize the voice... and that she wasn't really asleep anymore. She turned her head and opened her eyes to narrow slits. The shriek that she let out startled herself perhaps more then anyone else as she struggled to sit upright. It was a faun... the old faun from her dreams! Sitting _right next to her!_ She was struck speechless for a moment or two before she found voice enough to speak.

At first she was going to demand how the heck she had gotten there and question her current whereabout's . But all that slowly started to seep its way back into her head again and she stopped, biting her lip.

She remembered the panic that had risen to her throat when the door had disappeared, panic that had threatened to choke her. And how _cold_ it had been as they had all tramped hopelessly through the snow. She recalled the self-hatred and guilt she had felt when she realized that this whole mess had probably been her own fault. She remembered how the wolf's claws had torn at her skin and how her breath had been stole away as she plunged over the side of the hill and into the frigid waters beneath the ice. She rested against the headboard of the bed, glancing down as she rubbed her arms where the wolf had pressed his paws into her flesh. She winced as she felt bandaged beneath the silky nightgown she was currently dressed in. She felt discomforted... not so much because the cuts on her arms hurt... but more because pain meant the cuts were _really _there... which meant that she really _wasn't _dreaming.

She glanced up hesitantly at the faun, feeling suddenly very self-conscious about sitting next to a fictional creature who was suddenly just as real as she was. She tugged absentmindedly at the lace trimmings on the nightgown's long sleeves... unsure of what to do or say.

And then it hit her- quite suddenly and without warning- she nearly launched herself out of the bed then and there when the thought came unbidden to her lips.

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?"

* * *

At that moment however, the Campbell Children were quite unconcerned with the current fate of their eldest sister. It wasn't as though they didn't like her or anything, no, quite the contrary. All the children had a sort of twisted affection for each other, even if that affection was not represented as it is in most families.

The reason for their current thoughtlessness had more to do with the fact that none of them had ever even imagined of actually _being _in Cair Paravel. And getting, on top of all that, getting a tour of the palace. It was astounding- and most of them were too astonished to think about anything else. So do not be so hasty to consider then an unkind lot- they were simply too dumbfounded to think of much else.

(I expect you would be in quite a similar predicament if you were in their places.)

Cair Paravel itself was huge! Every corner of it was decorated to depict some aspect of Narnian culture, and it was beautiful everywhere you turned. Even the snow added to the beauty of the castle, which was a marvel in and of itself.

Tyler found the throne room most impressive , as being a king when you are the youngest out of nine sounded like heaven- especially a youngest kind who doesn't have a say in most anything at all.

Fania was an excellent guide and would puff up her chest when she was around any of the other centaurs, most of which were much older then herself. It was cold outside on the balcony where they eventually ended up. The children were able to look out across the Great River beyond to the sea where the water met the sky. Ice and snow blanketed most of the water, but Fania reassured them that winter was drawing to its end and that the snow would be melting soon.

But the time they had gotten the grand tour of the palace, it was well into the afternoon. But since they had eaten a late breakfast, they decided to instead to grab a quick snack from the kitchen (which Fania assured them would be fine) and then continue to explore.

There were all sorts of delicious things to eat in the kitchen and there were all sorts of creatures making them. Fauns, Nymphs, a centaur or two, a talking animal here and there. Was that a phoenix Tyler spied in the corner icing a cake?

Nevermind all that, the point being that the Campbell Children left the kitchen a few moments later in quite contented moods- which mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and three biscuits that tasted something like a shortbread cookie.

Then they decided to break off into groups.

Anthony, Tyler, and Elizabeth were one group (Poor Elizabeth always managed somehow to get stuck with the boys), and they started off down a corridor left from the kitchen. Alysia and Michelle were the second group, and they went down the right corridor. While Maria, Grace, and Cecilia went with Fania- who volunteered to show them what they liked around the palace.

The Children explored the palace for the better part of the day- and between the three groups, they managed to have a majority of the place looked at by dusk. (Palaces are awfully big places you know- especially for children.) But it wasn't dinner time that caused the pause in their exploring... it was more of the fact that they had a little 'run-in' with the second King of Narnia, Edmund. A 'run-in' that is meant to be taken _quite_ literally, as you shall soon see.

* * *

Elora hadn't stayed still long after the faun had explained to her where the rest of the Children were. She was actually rather close to panicking by the time the faun decided it would be a good idea if he properly introduced himself.

"So... you're... Marcus?" Elora repeated once he'd said his name, her hand was twitching just a little as it lay in her lap. Once she had caught her breath after demanding, quite loudly, that Marcus tell her where the children were- she felt tired enough to actually listen to what he was saying.

She'd tried to get up and pace the room, but had discovered that her fall through the ice had weakened her a bit more then she had expected. And, true to form, she had fallen in an inglorious heap on the floor and was back in bed in no time, with Marcus' help, while he went on introducing himself and answering her rapid-fire questions.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked once Marcus had establish the children were fine, that he was real, that they had come to visit her, and that they were not off exploring the castle.

"About a day." He said gently, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Marcus' hair was brown as well, with greying lines streaked generously through it, and then, of course, he had a little pair of horns, he wore silver glasses, and had the habit of wearing a blue-knit scarf. Quick to smile and easy to talk to, he did wonders for Elora's nerves as she tried to sort out through this whole mess of things.

Elora only managed to grown heavily and cover her eyes with her hand as he explained to her how ill she had been. "I'm _never _sick... this is terrible..."

"Well... I can't say that the Great River makes for especially wonderful swimming this time of year- but you did have a rather nasty fall."

Elora shook her head in dismay, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've made a fool of myself." She said darkly, biting her lip and rubbing her arms.

Marcus frowned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No on is expecting the world from you, Elora... just one step at a time."

She glanced up at him hesitantly and managed a weak smile as he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "It's just... well... I don't know..." She sighed. "I just made a real mess of things." She said, faltering. She shook her head again, shivering, as she glanced around the room. The old faun stood and, upon retrieving another blanket, he placed it around her shoulders. She looked up gratefully at him as he sat by her bed once more.

Elora fidgeted with the edges of her blanket for a moment or two before the ache in her limbs reappeared and she realized how truly tired she still was. Relaxing her muscles, she reclined on the bed and glancing again at Marcus she said, "You know... I've never met a faun before." Yawning wearily as Marcus chuckled, he replied.

"And I've never had the pleasure of meeting a young woman quite like yourself before, my dear girl." He paused, remembering something. Then he lifted something from the floor. "Your siblings mentioned you might be looking for this?" He gestured to a leather satchel, slightly weathered from it's mishap on the ice, but looking none the worse for wear. Smiling fondly, Elora took the bag from him and laid it next to her, gently running her fingers over the spines of her notebooks.

She sighed contentedly and she glanced out the window, seeing the lands of Narnia stretch out before her- all nestled quietly under a soft blanket of white snow.

"Is it real, Marcus?" She asked dreamily, yawning again. "All of... this?"

He smiled again and gently eased her back down onto her back. (Fauns are much stronger then they look- and are usually rather persuasive.) Too tired and worn-out to care, Elora was half-asleep when the faun drew the blanket up to her chin and said, rather softly,

"My dear child, I can assure you, Narnia is _very_ much real."

And then she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we'll have to wear these things all day?" Alysia complained as her and Michelle walked cautiously down the halls. Michelle shrugged and fingered one of the satin trimmings on her dress.

"I dunno." She admitted after a moment, glancing at her reflection in one of the hall's windows. "I kind of like them."

Alysia shot her sister a disgusted look, but said nothing more. They continued tromping down the halls, very much alone, and all the while thinking to themselves how much fun the _other_ children must be having. "Why did _we_ have to pick the boringest part of the castle?" Complained Alysia.

"Boringest isn't a word." Michelle chided, glancing around at their current surroundings as her older sister folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't you even start with me, Michelle." She said loudly.

Michelle snorted, shoving her slightly in the shoulder. "Look who's talking!"

"You are!" Alysia retorted sharply, narrowing her eyes at her sister as Michelle looked momentarily back at her. And they would have gone on bickering like this for a while if Alysia hadn't spotted the most wonderful staircase.

"Whoa." Michelle breathed as they stopped at the railing to look down. It was one of those curvy kinds of staircases, the ones where you can look down and see all the floors below- just like in the movies. It twisted and turned all the way down to the bottom, which must of been at lest three or four floors down. They exchanged glances and both slowly grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alysia whispered conspiratorially.

"Maybe." Michelle replied. She paused, "We could get in _big _trouble if anyone found out... _especially _when Elora's up again."

Alysia peeked her head over the edge and shook her head. "No one's around... and besides, who's going to tell her?"

Michelle ran a hand over the polished wood of the railing, a smile lingering longingly on her face. She looked up, met Alysia's eyes, and smiled broadly.

"All right... lets-" But Alysia needed no encouragement. In a flash she had shifted her skirt to the other side of the railing and went sailing down without a word. The stairs twisted and turned and curved as they went down, and the girls shrieked in delight as they sped swiftly passed startled, on-looking Narnians on their way down. With their hair blowing crazily behind them and their dresses swishing across the wood- they paid no thought to what anyone would say if someone found out about their mischief.

It was so wonderful that, as they approached the bottom, Alysia considered climbing the stairs back up to do it all over again. Suddenly, the banister abruptly ended. Unprepared for the sudden stop, Alysia was hurtled through the air, across the room, and straight into the body of a young man standing nearby.

Alysia didn't even have time to breathe once she sat up and looked around her at a crowd of concerned and enraged Narnians gathering around her. She turned to thank the young man for breaking her fall- but never managed to get the opportunity. For, sitting beneath her bum in a crumbled tunic and trying to adjust a thin, golden crown that had fallen into his eyes and was resting awkwardly on his brow, was the second king of Narnia.

And it was in this way, with a hot red blush creeping into her cheeks as the king's dark eyes met hers, that Alysia met Edmund. And she found, as she tried to meet his astounded gaze, that she really had very little to say... at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote a few chapters for this story per the constant nagging of my younger brother- hence updates. :)

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 16

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 15

_Elizabeth: _Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 14

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 14

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 13

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 12

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 10

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 8

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient


	9. A Royal Reception

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of C.S. Lewis' work, and I only beg a small claim to the wonder of his fantastical world by creating this parody.

**Chapter Quote:** "_Since then, I've been mainly trying to keep them from not killing each other."_

**Note: **Character Index is located at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A Royal Reception

* * *

A nymph led the boys to the armory. The two Campbell boys had strode eagerly after the long-legged centaur with Elizabeth bringing up the rear. Elizabeth started to hum one of her many favorite opera's and the nymph chatted aimlessly with the boys about what she knew of swords and such.

"Have your brothers ever used swords?" The nymph asked Elizabeth, who regarded her with raised brows.

"Not that I know of." Elizabeth replied.

The slightest of sighs passed through the nymph's lips as she turned, her face lit up by a patient smile, to the boys. "Well... I imagine events could become a little... rowdy... if they aren't watched."

Elizabeth nodded and looked ahead, her eyes narrowing as she realized the boys were no longer walking before them. There were a sudden series of shouts and the high-pitched giggles of her brothers from the bend in the corridor just ahead. The nymph and Elizabeth exchanged glances and, with Elizabeth shouting the boys' names frantically, they broke into a run.

* * *

Fania led Grace, Maria, and Cecilia to a nursery where the children of those who worked in the palace were kept. Watched by two very large tigeresses, there was an assortment of Narnians in the room from little beavers to large bear cubs. Grace delighted herself by playing with a small, paint centauress, who softly whinnied instead of laughing when she was happy.

While Maria and Cecilia quickly became acquainted with a pair of lion cubs, who were playing with a ball of yarn. They stayed until the babies were put in bed for naptime before they continued on with their explorations.

They heard a loud crash somewhere up ahead as Fania led them down another corridor and, with their curiosity roused, they all broke into a jog (Fania trotted) to see what had happened up ahead.

They came to an large opening in the hallway that led under a magnificent set of stairs, and to a large hall beyond. And, on the other side of the opening, Maria spotted Anthony, Tyler, and Elizabeth watching a scene before them by the end of the staircase.

Actually... Elizabeth was mainly just watching the boys as they kept swinging medium sized swords around. And, upon closer inspection, the girls noticed that Elizabeth was holding a cloth bag of ice to her head.

"What happened?" Asked Maria curiously.

Elizabeth glared at her brother. "Anthony thought the swords were plastic-" She removed the bag of ice to show a large bruise forming just under her eye. "- luckily they were still dull." She winced at the memory.

"So where did you guys go?"

Elizabeth glanced again, warily, at the boys- who were still jousting with each other and still didn't seem to realize that the swords really weren't plastic. "To the armory... and then to the infirmary for ice." She replied, sighing. "Since then, I've been mainly trying to keep them from _not _killing each other."

Fania was staring at a large crowd of Narnians that had gathered at the bottom of the staircase, her head cocked curiously. "Do you know where Alysia and Michelle are?" Asked Grace, Cecilia had started cheering on the boys as they fought.

Elizabeth shook her head and glared again at the boys as they resumed their sword play Jedi-style. "They went down the south hall... remember?" Elizabeth sighed again and rubbed her forhead. "We probably should have thought of a meeting place... this palace is huge."

"Elora would have." Maria added thoughtfully.

But Elizabeth wasn't listening any longer, now her attention had been drawn to the crowd of Narnians assembled across the opening from them.

"I'm going to see what happened." Fania stated perkily, trotting over to the crowd with a curious expression on her face.

"Hey guys-" Grace interrupted slowly. "Isn't that Alysia over there?"

The three fell silent as they turned to look towards the crowd. "Lizzy... that _is_ Alysia." Maria breathed softly. "And there's Michelle- standing right next to her!" Continued Grace, her voice rising to an excited pitch.

To the girls' astonishment, Grace was right. There was Alysia, standing miserably in the center of the crowd with a stormy look on her face as she glowered at the floor while two, rather large bears, stood on either side of her growling loudly at the others.

The Narnians were all in an uproar and Michelle, who was standing next to her sister looking both mortified and enraged, was yelling back at the others with flashing dark eyes and enflamed cheeks.

Anthony made a few sound-effects resembling the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber and Tyler murmured something about the 'force'. Elizabeth pushed the ice to her eye again and sighed.

"We're going to be in _soooo_ much trouble." Maria breathed.

Somehow, no one managed to disagree.

* * *

So that was how eight of the Campbell Children met the second king of Narnia, Edmund. You would have been surprised by his appearance just then- for Edmund wasn't really the same scrawny looking boy he had been when the children had seen him in the movie. Rather, we was tall- still slightly gangly looking, and looking to be about fourteen or fifteen.

And, Edmund being Edmund and Peter being Peter were, of course, not at all as upset as some of the Narnias. (Though Edmund was clutching at his stomach a little funny and wincing every so often which someone jostled him.) The Narnians couldn't believe that someone would actually try to slide down the banisters. And they were in a general uproar because they also couldn't believe that the foreign strangers would try to assassinate their king.

Of course, Alysia hadn't been _trying _to assassinate Edmund, or anyone for that matter. But, contrary to her talkative nature, Alysia found that she had very little to say concerning the matter at all as her cheeks flushed into something that looked like a blush whenever she caught sight of the dark-haired king.

For most of the children, seeing Edmund came as a bit of a surprise. Being that he was older now, his personality had changed and he was quite a different sort of person then the children could recall from the movies. He was actually much more confident now- and appeared to be very little like the boy who had betrayed his siblings to a witch, though none of the children would dare to say as much.

While Peter calmed down the enraged Narnian crowd, Elizabeth temporarily confiscated the boys' swords and humored Tyler in his request to be known as '_Anakin_. (She didn't want their rather violent tendencies to be mistaken for yet another 'assassination' attempt.)

Apparently, Elora was up now too. A faun had come racing in at some point during the confusion and told them that the eldest Campbell Child was awake and would be joining them shortly. So far, it seemed like Elora hadn't heard the latest news yet and none of the children were looking forward to her reaction.

Eventually things calmed down and Peter, looking a little haggard, suggested that they meet in the dining room for a 'talk'.

"Are we in trouble? Whispered Cecilia to Grace.

"I hope not." Answered Grace. "How do they punish troublesome children in Narnia?"

In all honestly, they couldn't help but wonder how far a Narnian king's hospitality could be stretched. Even the boys were silent now. Anthony sat quietly next to Grace and 'Anakin' was staring at a chandelier handing from the ceiling over the table.

Peter was pacing at the far end of the room and Edmund was seated silently at the table, staring hard at the mahogany wood and avoiding the downcast gaze of Alysia- who sat just across from him.

No one spoke and no one moved to introduce themselves to the Narnian king. All in all- it was an awkward situation made even worse by the silence in the room.

After a while, Peter's pacing came to an end and his gaze drifted to the door as footsteps could be heard slowly approaching it.

It would have been nice to say that the children missed Elora dreadfully and were delighted to have her returned to them. However, it appeared that she had gotten word of recent events somehow and when her tall figure appeared in the doorway- her face had a sort of pale green hue to it. Dressed simply in a dark blue dress, she walked in supported by Marcus, the old faun.

It would have also have been nice to say that they had eagerly awaited her arrival... but the Campbell Children didn't always think of the most polite things. And right now... all of them had an image of roaring bears and enraged centaurs fixed rigidly in their minds. So only Tyler seemed to be oblivious enough to actually get up and say hello to Elora as she made her way to the table. She smiled weakly at him and it took an additional amount of time for the children to realize that she was leaning, rather heavily, on Marcus as she walked over.

"Hey guys." She said slowly, wincing just a tad as the faun helped her to near the table. The children murmured their happiness at her feeling better- but the awkwardness hung about the room still like a thick smog- most unpleasant and works sufficiently to clog your lungs.

Still no one spoke and still no one knew exactly what to say- so, all in all, it was an awful business altogether. Peter moved into action and, striding across the hall, he bowed slightly to Elora and offered to help her to the table.

Looking a tad bewildered and losing her green color to be replaced by a tomato red, she couldn't do anything less then to accept- though the children could have sworn that they say her knees buckle beneath the folds of her dress as Peter slipped his arm around her waist.

Elora's chair was at the far end of the table and, once seated, she now looking thoroughly flustered. You must realize that Elora and Peter had not yet been properly introduced before and, once they had exchanged polite greetings and made their introductions (which Elora seemed to have a difficult time with at first) they began their meeting.

The table itself was very long and, with Peter on one end and Edmund to his right, and the children stretched out along all the edges, and then, of course, there was Elora at the end opposite to Peter. Standing proudly, and most majestically, next to Peter was his advisor, General Orieus- who looked even better in real life then he did in the movie. The table was quiet for a moment and- still looking sickly and slightly disoriented, Elora found she had little to say as she looked up at Peter and met those wonderfully blue eyes.

She turned pleadingly to her siblings- begging someone to pick up the conversation. Elizabeth quickly took note of her plea and cleared her throat.

"Ah- so what exactly has this meeting been called for?" She asked simply, and Elora smiled gratefully at her in relief. Elora _hated_ starting conversations and, having years of experience, Elizabeth had learned when her older sister needing a helping hand.

Peter and Edmund exchanged a swift glance and then Peter spoke. He really did have a magnificent bearing- so royal and elegant. (Not to mention how _handsome_ he was.) He seemed to gather that Elora was something of the leader of the group as he addressed her first.

"Well, your siblings have caused a bit of excitement in the palace today, Lady Elora."

"Just Elora." She said softly, looking rather wide-eyed and dreamy as she stared at the king. Anthony sent a well-aimed kick at her shins and, fidgeting weakly in her seat, she regained her composure and answered him. "Uh... yes. So Marcus was telling me-" Her sentence droned off into silence, her brows met thoughtfully, and she cocked her head. "Are you... erm... is everyone here... acquainted with... each other?" She asked hesitantly.

Being ill has its setbacks (besides the physical ones), and Elora hadn't gotten in on the whole story of their rescue. Fleetingly, she wondered _all_ that had taken been going on while she was asleep. Marcus had filled her in on what he could, bu their was no Narnian in the whole castle who could explain everything that had happened to the children so far during the course of the day- or why Elizabeth had a black eye.

"We met King Peter at breakfast." Cecilia announced happily, she thought this whole ordeal was incredibly funny now that she didn't seem to be in any sort of trouble.

"Yes, we have been introduced." Peter said lightly. "Your siblings have explained to me everything they could." He then quickly introduced Edmund to them (whom everyone already knew- but it simply wouldn't due to be rude), who in turn rose, bowed, and greeted them all.

And then they settled down to business.

If you have ever been in trouble before- then I think you can imagine what it was like just then for the children. And Elora, who was starting to feel as though she had missed out on an awful lot, started to get paler and paler as the events of the day were unfolded before her. She glanced weakly at Michelle and Alysia. "You slid... down a _banister_?"

"It was very big." Cecilia added excitedly, though she seemed to wilt visibly under Elora's mortified gaze.

"But perhaps it wasn't such a ... good... idea." Michelle added uneasily. Luckily Elora wasn't in a bad mood, but now she looked worse then when she had first entered the room. Her face didn't even color with anger. She just sat there, slowly easing the horrified expression from her face and glancing weakly at Peter.

"I apologize for the actions of my siblings..." She hesitated, unsure of how to address them. "... your majesties." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But I can assure you... all of this has just been a big..." She glanced pointedly at Alysia,

"...misunderstanding."

* * *

**A/N: **I loved everything about Alysia's accident. And I will be poking fun at her just to get to my sister, whom Alysia is based on. :)

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 16

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 15

_Elizabeth: _Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 14

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 14

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 13

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 12

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 10

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 8

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient


	10. A Narnian Winter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of C.S. Lewis' work, and I only beg a small claim to the wonder of his fantastical world by creating this parody.

**Chapter Quote:** "_You don't understand! You're not the one who's been fantasizing over marrying that boy and having his children!"_

**Note: **Character Index is located at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

A Narnian Winter

* * *

Elora started to look greener as the meeting wore on, apparently she wasn't as well as she thought- though it might have been largely due to the whole 'assassination' business more than anything else. The rest of the meeting drew on in a long and uncomfortable manner- as most meetings do- and the rest of the children say silent as Peter, Edmund, and the older girls debated about what should happen next. 

Elora filled Peter in on any details of their arrival that the children had missed in the initial telling, though Peter still didn't completely understand how they had gotten into Narnia and where exactly they had come from. But he didn't seem to show too much concern about the whole situation.

"We'll figure out what to do from here later... for now, why don't we all adjourn for the evening? I'll instruct that your meals be served in your rooms."

Elora looked like she was going to melt into the floor as relief flooded her pallid features. The children bid Peter and Edmund farewell and hastened to return to their rooms. They had a bit of explaining left to do... but everyone was feeling better now that Elora was up and about and that Alysia's 'minor' mishap had been taken care of.

Elizabeth helped Elora back to her own room followed closely by Elora's friend, Marcus the faun, who insisted that Elora remain in his care one more night before she joined the others.

Awaiting the children when they reached their rooms was a small faun who told them their sleeping arrangements had been revised and to 'follow me if you please'.

Clomping along in soiled tunics and wrinkled dresses, the children obeyed without complaint- though Tyler mumbled something about being hungry and Cecilia wished aloud longingly for a pizza.

The walk to their rooms wasn't an especially long one, but little did the Campbells know that they had only just begun to see the majesty of Cair Paravel.

* * *

Elizabeth volunteered to keep Elora company that night and she was formerly introduced to Marcus. Elora was soon cuddled up snuggly on the bed with Elora sitting on the edge. "This is all rather ridiculous you know." Commented Elizabeth finally. 

Already starting to grow sleepy, Elora nodded with a dreamy sigh. "What? This place or that lovely shiner you're sporting?"

Elizabeth grimaced, lightly touched her bruised eye, and shoved her sister lightly. "You know what I mean."

Elora chuckled. "Yeah... I know. It's dumb- it's really, really dumb."

Elizabeth smiled and prodded her sister playfully. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Elora nodded and yawned. "Yeah- just tired. I'll feel better in the morning."

Elizabeth slid her Narnian shoes off and pulled her feet onto the bed, sitting cross-legged as she faced her sister. "You were great today." Elizabeth laughed. "If you could have seen the look on Alysia's face when we found her..." She shook her head.

"I'm just glad it wasn't _me_." Elora chuckled, "Can't say I've ever had to apologize to a king before." She sighed. "And I don't think I want to go through something like that _ever_ again."

Marcus bid them goodnight and told Elora he'd be back in the morning to check on her. It was growing dark now and, with the last rays of the Narnian sun shining softly into the room, Elora and Elizabeth whispered and giggled with one another- until, at last, they fell asleep.

* * *

The other Campbell Children were not in for so quiet an evening. Upon reaching their new rooms, they were met by a number of nymphs who smiled and laughed as they directed the Campbells towards steaming baths the size of a small swimming pool. Once everyone had donned some light swimming garments, they all scrubbed themselves clean until their skin glowed, their hair shone, and their hands and feet were as wrinkled as raisins. 

The nymphs found them all some casual clothing for the evening and they discovered, upon entering their sleeping quarters, an enormous room with a large table set by a roaring hearth. With Narnian slippers cushioning their feet and Narnian garments warming their squeaky clean bodies- all felt energetic and much better then they had during their 'trial' with Peter.

The table was piled high with all sorts of Narnian foods, with meats and pastries, golden goblets filled with sweet drinks and bowls filled with biscuits and sugary candies.

"This is better then Thanksgiving!" Maria exclaimed, eyeing the table with wonder.

Tyler's eyes seemed about at the point of bursting from his head. Michelle reminded them to say their prayers... just before they stampeded the table with fleeting thoughts of hungry desire coursing through their famished bodies.

* * *

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" 

Elora glanced up from her breakfast to regard the voice of her sister.

Marcus had come early that morning with Fania bearing two trays filled with lavish breakfasts for the two sisters. The nymphs had been sewing like crazy since the Campbells had arrived, and Elora and Elizabeth had both received three new gowns each since the previous night.

Elora studied Elizabeth, who was staring in a mirror with a frown on her face, as she twisted and turned to catch different angles of herself. The gown was a pale green- like young leaves, made from a soft, silky material. The lace trimmings were colored white, and the bodice crossed in front with a white satin belt tied at her waist.

Gulping down the last of what tasted similar to orange juice, Elora shook her head. "No... I think it's impossible to look fat in a dress like that."

Elizabeth smiled, took a bite into something akin to a cinnamon bun. "Maybe not."

Marcus knocked and, upon entering, he smiled- dark eyes twinkling with an inner sense of charisma. "Time to get you all wrapped up." He said. "You'll be having a busy day today."

Elora and Elizabeth exchanged glanced. "Really?" Elora asked curiously.

"Why?" Added Elizabeth, frowning at the faun.

Marcus set some bandages down on a table next to Elora's bed. "Did you think the High King would keep you wormed up in your room all day? Spring is almost upon us! Soon the snow will be melting and the flowers will be budding."

Elora slowly swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked a little nervous as she shook her head. "I don't think I can handle any more excitement, Marcus." She said, biting her lip and pulling her tunic over her shoulder so Marcus could bandage her cuts.

He chuckled, "All that your siblings showed was a lack of Narnian... knowledge perhaps? As they should- you are strangers to our land. But do not worry, King Peter has assigned them guides to help them avoid any... mischief."

"Are the kids awake yet?" Asked Elizabeth, sitting next to Elora now and sipping a cup of tea.

"No, I should think not. They were up until all hours of the night last night with a feast fit for kings."

Marcus had Elora bandaged up in no time and Elizabeth helped her into one of her new gowns. The one she chose was a creamy white with gold-colored trimmings. Elizabeth brushed and braided her sister's curly hair, per request, and Marcus tidied up his medical supplies. "You'll be able to join your siblings tonight now, Elora. You'll be back to your old self in no time." He said with a grin.

Elora was about to reply when there was a sudden knock at their door. Marcus rose to answer it while Elora finished getting ready. "What do you think we'll do today?" Asked Elizabeth as she made the finishing touches to her own hair.

"Well..." Began Elora thoughtfully, "I'll suppose we'll have to talk to Peter again at some point." she sighed. "We can't stay here forever- Mom and Dad will be worried sick." She paused, "Other then that, I'd love to get a better look at this place."

Marcus re-entered the room with an amused smile on his face. "Lady Elora?"

Elora glanced up at him in surprise, for he hadn't ever addressed her before using the term 'lady'.

"King Peter is here to see you."

At that moment, Peter entered, looking every inch a Narnian king and every inch the dreaming desire of any teenage girl alive. Sufficiently flustered, Elora struggled hurriedly to her feet while Elizabeth hooked her arm through her sister's.

"Good morning." He said, his eyes were bright and his smile kind.

The two sister's managed a reply in a mannerly fashion before he continued. Though, as he spoke, Elora's face reddened slightly, blood rushing to her pale cheeks.

Peter cleared his throat. "I hope I have not inconvenienced you in any way-"

"Not at all!" Responded Elizabeth quickly.

Nodding, he glanced pointedly at Elora. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk?" His blue gaze met Elora's, nearly making her melt into the floor. "You have not been able to see our kingdom due to your illness- I thought perhaps I could give you a tour of Cair Paravel?"

Elora's face blanched- she had trouble enough with talking to boys in her own world- let alone a fictional character that she had drooled over since... well... forever.

"Lady Elizabeth, you would be more then welcome to accompany us." Peter added.

Elizabeth smiled at the stricken look on Elora's face. "Well... I don't have-" Elora elbowed her sister and gave her a pleading look. Elizabeth chuckled and cleared her throat. "I think the kids could live a little while longer without me." She gestured with a quick nod to Peter and Elora turned to the High King once more.

"Sounds great." She said, her voice rising just a little as she met Peter's warm gaze.

"Excellent... I shall send the nymphs at once to assist you with some warmer gear." He then left the room, saying he'd wait for them in the corridor, and Elora turned and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Elizabeth laughed as the nymphs entered the room, holding a pair of boots for each girl, and a navy cape for Elora and a brown one for Elizabeth. "But I don't understand- you did great yesterday without someone holding your hand."

Elora tied the cape strings about her neck and then moved to pull on her boots. "That was different." She replied, "All the kids were there and it wasn't like _he_ was talking to me all by myself!"

Tying on her own cape, Elizabeth smiled. "You'll do fine."

Elora shook her head, her cheeks still red. "You don't understand! You're not the one who's been fantasizing over marrying that boy and having his children!"

Elizabeth patted her sister's shoulder, trying honestly to sympathize without bursting into laughter. "You're right." She replied.

"That's just sad."

* * *

Still sleeping all together in the same room- the rest of the Campbell Children awoke that next morning to three sets of fresh clothing piled neatly by each of their beds, a roaring fire in the hearth, and another steamy breakfast awaiting them at the large table. 

Michelle squealed two or three times as she changed behind a changing curtain in one of the corners of the room. "What's wrong?" Asked Alysia after the third squeal.

"I have hips! Real hips!" Michelle danced out from behind the curtain and twirled. "Isn't it wonderful? I'm thinning out!" She turned and pointed to her posterior. "You see this butt? You'd better take a good look, cause you won't soon! At this rate, it will be too small for you to see by next week!"

Alysia shook her head in amusement. "Guess you could call it magic huh?"

Michelle nodded excitedly. "It's like I eat and I eat- but I never get any fatter. Isn't it wonderful?"

The brat pack was already munching greedily on their breakfasts. "I don't know about you." Anthony said, biting into a piece of toast. "But I could get _very _used to this."

"What do you think we'll do today?" Asked Maria as she polished her glasses and looked about the room for something to read.

"Don't know." Replied Cecilia. "But it better had be something good."

Fania entered, the clicking of her hooves was muffled by te thick carpets lining the floors. She wasn't carrying a spear today. Her thick hair had been brushed to a glossy glean and braided. She wore a tunic of maroon red and a vest over-top of soft, Narnian, leather emblazoned with the symbol of the great Lion on the front. Her chocolate skin gleamed in the late, morning light and she smiled when she saw them.

"Good morning, esteemed guests of the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Hi Fania." The children echoed, still enjoying their exquisite breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Cecilia, who had started to like Fania very much. "There are some cinnamon buns over here."

Fania, still trying to keep her 'regal' look, sniffed indignantly and stomped one of her front hooves. "No _thank you_." She said with an important air.

Saddened by her friend's refusal, Cecilia glanced around the table for something else to appease Fania's attempt at royal manners. Smiling, she offered the young centauress a small plate. "Sugar cubes?"

Fania's blue eyes lit up and she trotted over excitedly to the table. "Perhaps... just a few..." She said lightly, her voice tingling with excitement. She took the plate from Cecilia and began to delightedly pop the sugar cubes into her mouth, her multi-colored tail swishing in happiness.

"What are we going to do today, Fania?" Asked Alysia, who had finished eating and was now brushing some stray crumbs from her dress, which was the same maroon color as Fania's tunic. Fania looked up at the children, munching still on sugar cubes.

"Oh- right. King Peter has arranged for a few Narnians to give you a tour of the castle. On a proper tour- the kind in which no one can be accused of assassinating anybody." She glanced pointedly at Alysia and the second eldest Campbell blushed.

"It was an accident." She mumbled lowly, wishing she could somehow go back in time and erase the events of the previous day.

Fania placed the empty plate regretfully back on the table and knickered something that sounded like a mixture between a 'snort' and a 'chuckle'. "Well, the High King has expressed his sincere wishes to avoid any more such... incidents. So, when everybody's ready, I'll be obliged to take you where you like."

"If you don't mind us asking Fania, where are Queen Lucy and Queen Susan anyway?" Asked Grace.

"In the souther kingdoms I think..." Answered Fania, she paused, "... but King Edmund said they sent word by hyppogriff of your arrival. So you might yet get a chance to meet them before you leave."

They looked up abruptly. "_Leave_?" The Campbells asked in unison, glancing at their mountains of still unfinished food and, some, glanced fondly at their beautiful clothing.

Fania nodded, "Of course, you still have to go home don't you? The High King has suggested that we help you search for your way home once the snow melts."

"He _did_?" Asked Michelle in surprise and the other children murmured similar questions.

Fania whinnied brightly and then laughed. "Of course! You didn't think you could live at the palace forever did you?"

"When did _Peter_ decide all of this?" Demanded Michelle, her eyes narrowing at the thought of the High King deciding their fate in this place.

Fania's eyes widened. "Oh- I forgot to tell you! Peter discussed this with your sister this morning."

"Which one?" Asked Anthony, holding up seven fingers to represent the numerous females in his family.

Fania shook her head with amusement as she watched how the children eyed each other suspiciously. "No silly... your oldest sister- the one who's been ill. King Peter asked her to take a walk with him and they-" She paused, "You didn't know about any of this... did you?"

"NO!" They said loudly.

"Where is Elora now?" Maria asked.

"And where's Elizabeth?"

Fania shrugged, a smiled reappearing on her face. "I'm not sure... but I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"Why is that?" Asked Alysia.

"Because you're going ice-skating today. This is the last day before the ice starts to melt so the High King insisted."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, well, well. Semester stars on Tuesday and here I am posting another chapter. Fania is one of my favorite characters by the way, she's very spunky and brave- but also very childish and immature, which I like. Centuars are always looking too stuffy anyway. :)

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 16

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 15

_Elizabeth: _Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 14

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 14

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 13

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 12

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 10

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 8

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient


	11. Ice Skating and a MarySue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of C.S. Lewis' work, and I only beg a small claim to the wonder of his fantastical world by creating this parody.

**Chapter Quote:** "All right, '_Just Elora'_... shall we continue?"

**Note: **Character Index is located at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ice Skating and a Mary-Sue

* * *

Marcus patted Elora on the shoulder as she followed Elizabeth out the door. She cast the faun a lingering glance of dread and, smiling, he whispered, "Good Luck.". Elora managed to give him a weak smile in reply and hurried out of the room as Marcus closed the door behind them. 

Peter was waiting outside in the corridor, his hands were clasped behind his back as he examined one of the tapestries handing on the wall. He wore a cloak of deep maroon, and the crown set upon his head was a thin circlet. You could consider it casual wear for a king if you like- for it must be tiring wearing a large crown all day long.

"He has a nice back." Elizabeth whispered to her sister, and Elora elbowed her sharply in reply as her face lit up a pleasant, cherry red. (Though, throughout the course of the day, Elizabeth caught her staring once or twice at the Narnian king's backside.)

Elora and Elizabeth's feet padded lightly on the marble floor in their soft, Narnian boots. And Peter turned round to greet them with a smile. He must have been sixteen or seventeen by now... though neither Campbell could quite calculate how long they thought the Pevensie siblings had been in Narnia.

Elora and Elizabeth walked side by side while Peter walked just few inches ahead of the two of them. Elora had the tendency to speak as little as possible as Peter led them through long corridors and through the numerous doors and rooms of the castle. Elora also managed to find herself walking in between her sister and Peter- whom she could hardly stand to look at.

Her confidence was only a sliver of what it had been the previous day- and she could barely speak, let alone meet, the High King's bright gaze.

They walked down another corridor- their conversation slow and awkward no matter how Peter tried to lighten their moods. And it was then that the three heard the loveliest voices drifting down the halls. The voices, all high-pitched and haunting, were singing a chorus of arias that immediately caught Elizabeth's attention.

You must understand of course, that Elizabeth was a musician- and a singer at that. And her lack of music over the last few days had left her itching for any musical tune- even it were a little song like 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. The sound of the voice enchanted her as a result and she turned to Peter in delight for an explanation.

"That's the nymph choir." He told her.

Enraptured, Elizabeth asked if she could go listen. Peter offered to show her the way, but she refused. "...besides, Elora hasn't gotten a good tour of the castle yet." She smiled innocently at her sister as Elora's face paled. "You two go ahead, I'll be all right."

And before Elora could offer a word of protest- Elizabeth had disappeared down the corridor leaving Elora, very much alone, with the cutest king Narnia had ever seen. If you were in a similar predicament- you might feel the same way. Elora was a simply girl after all, and not a usual one at that. She didn't know the first thing to say to King Peter... and found herself quite speechless and she turned dumbly to him.

Peter glanced down at her, (Yes, to Elora's delight, Peter was taller then her... by a good few inches too.) "Shall we continue?" He asked.

And Elora found herself looking straight into Peter's face... and he was so _very _handsome. _About my own age..._ and his eyes were so..._blue_... blinking, Elora nodded, and sucked in her breath sharply as she mentally chided herself. _You're acting like a love-struck Mary-Sue Elora! GET IT TOGETHER!_

Her face burned with embarrassment and she found it took quite an effort to speak. Peter continued down the corridor, speaking about anything he could think of and gesturing with his hands towards various things. Then, at last, they reaching an open balcony. A light breeze ruffled the snow-capped trees , blowing Elora's hair and snatching at her dress as she got her first, real glance of Narnia.

"It's _beautiful._" She breathed, speaking for one of the first times since Peter had knocked on her door.

Peter hesitated, cleared his throat. "I'm sorry... for intruding upon you this morning." Was there... was there just a _hint_ of an awkward tone on his voice? Elora couldn't be sure, but- horrified, she replied hastily,

"NO! Not at all!" She whirled to face him as she said this, her eyes wide. "I don't mind in the least walking with y- erm- walking _about_ your castle. I've always wanted to see it."

Peter's brows met in thought. "Well I assumed... you just weren't saying anything-"

"No- really, your majesty." She added quickly, fumbling for words as heat started to rush to her cheeks again. She nudged a bit of snow with her boot and averted her gaze from his. "It's just... well..." _Think Elora, THINK!_ Peter was watching her with an expectant look on his face... with those _eyes_... "I've never really... I mean... I don't... erm... I guess I've never really talked... to a king... before."

Peter's face relaxed in an instant and he smiled. "I'm not the best tour guide I'm afraid, Susan is much better with this sort of thing." He cleared his throat, shifted his weight uneasily and Elora found she had courage enough to look up at him once more. "You know... I wasn't always a king." He said lightly.

"I know-" At his inquiring look she coughed, adding: "Marcus told me."

There was another awkward pause.

"You can call me Peter... your majesty sounds a little..."

"Bland?" Elora asked nervously... still debating whether or not Peter was honesty trying to be friendly... or just polite.

He nodded.

"And I'm just 'Elora'."

Peter smiled, that wonderful sort of smile that warms you right down to your toes and leaves your heart soaring. "All right, '_Just Elora'_... shall we continue?"

Elora at last found a smile of her own and she nodded. It really wasn't all that bad after that... in fact... Elora found she was having the loveliest time of her life. Peter was very easy to talk to... now that he wasn't droning on about paintings and architecture and art work and such. Maybe... just maybe... he had been nervous too. Though for the life of her Elora couldn't imagine why.

Peter's words were sincere, and his voice warm and kind. Now that they both felt a bit more comfortable, they talked about other things. Elora talked about her home... and they talked about things like hobbies, their siblings, about Narnia, and about each other. Favorites things- like colors, foods, and sweets, and such topics of that sort.

Elora asked Peter if he had any suggestions about how she and the children could return home. "We'll have to wait until Spring comes before we can do anything." Peter began.

"Could... could _Aslan_ help us?" Elora asked hesitantly.

Peter blinked in surprise. "I don't know- I hadn't even thought about that. Aslan hasn't been seen since the Coronation..." Seeing her disappointed look he quickly added, "But it is still a distinct possibility."

They went down a flight of steps until they reached an open courtyard. Elora found she felt sufficiently warmed when the chilled winter wind licked her clothes- whether it was from her cloak or the funny feeling she felt when she looked at Peter... she wasn't sure. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously, glancing up at Peter for an answer and feeling that strange sensation in her stomach again. It was lightly snowing out and the while landscape was both welcoming and majestic.

Elora could remember how harsh and unforgiving Narnia had looked during the film- simply because it had been under the White Witch's power. _Do you ever think about her?_ She asked Peter silently. _Do you ever wonder how you came to be here?_

Peter gestured to the open courtyard and, blinking or of her revere, Elora fought to pay attention instead of being snared by her wandering thoughts. "Edmund and I thought you and your family might otherwise enjoy Narnia by partaking in one of our favorite winter festivities."

Elora's brows raised and she looked about her, a wordless question forming on her lips.

Peter smiled, "Ice skating."

* * *

It can be challenging to explain how one feels when looking out over a Narnian landscape. Sure- the snow stole something of the beauty of the place, but the pristine whiteness also gace the country a unique sense of beauty in and of itself. 

The children decided that they liked Narnian snow and ice much better when they were bundled up warmly. Filing out of the castle after Fania and a few fauns, they set about to strapping ice-skates to their warm, winter boots. Dresses swooshing as excited Campbell Girls hobbled over to the bank of the great lake, which seemed to be frozen firmly over and nothing like their treacherous ordeal a few days before. The boys contented each other by seeing how fast they could race to the edge of the ice on the snow with their skates on. And Elizabeth met them all by the bank.

You should be pleased to know that her black eye was healing nicely, though it had now taken on a lovely purple-orangish hue. She was humming dreamily to nymphian music as she strapped on her skates and she looked up as she heard more voices approaching them from the castle. Peter and Elora were walking over, talking and laughing comfortably as the children scurried out onto the ice to meet up with Edmund- who was already skating about.

He greeted them with a wave and Peter shouted a hail in reply. "I see you had fun." Elizabeth whispered slyly as Elora strapped on her skates. Elora only smiled in reply and the two were soon joining the others, slipping and sliding cautiously about on the slick ice. Anthony had started up races and found, much to his surprise, that there was much more the King Edmund then there appeared to be as he zipped up and down with the ice.

Alysia was currently engaged in a game of tag with Elizabeth, Michelle, and Grace (all the Campbell Children suddenly knew how to skate- quite well in fact). Maria, Cecilia, and Tyler were making a vivacious cheering crowd as Anthony raced the young Narnian king until he was breathless and his cheeks flushed.

Elora was still testing out the ice, but eventually managed to join in the game of tag- which everyone was soon playing, including Peter and some other Narnians who had been watching on the bank. Fania remained a solitary figure on the bank though, her hooves touching the edge of the frozen lake as she gazed longingly at the others. But when prodded to join she would only shake her head and sigh. "Centaurs can't skate." She said mournfully.

Cecilia though Fania was just being silly and also though that the young centauress could have probably managed it... but, then again, Cecilia had never tried to skate with four legs before. They skated and romped across the ice until, at last, they trudged to the bank and flopped wearily on the snow- only to be rewarded by steaming cups of hot chocolate.

The funny thing was though that Elora didn't seem to be tired at all really. Her cheeks were flushed a pleasant pink from the kiss of the chill wind and from skating. But the children suspected that the presence of Peter had more to do with her breathless appearance then the chill in the air.

You see, Elora had flopped on the ice originally with everyone else, winded and quite welcoming the hot chocolate awaiting her on the shore. And once they had caught their breaths, Elora had ventured back onto the ice... and Peter had followed her.

Michelle and Grace sniggered as the Narnian king slipped his hand into Elora's as she slid precariously on the ice. Her face erupted in flames and she looked up at Peter in surprise as he gestured for her to continue skating.

"Pass the popcorn." Michelle whispered to Elizabeth, who was seated on the snow just past Cecilia and Maria on Michelle's right.

"This is better then the movies." Maria commented, smiling as she pushed her glasses further up on her nose and started humming a rather familiar tune in Grace's ear.

If you have ever been taunted for liking someone, then the age old song 'Someone and Someone Kissing in a Tree' should be familiar to your ears.

Grace smiled and the children settled back against their capes (which were doubling as blankets on the snow and were keeping them dry), to watch the show.

* * *

From Elora's view, she could hardly remember her eight sibling, plus miscellaneous Narnians and the second Narnia king, all lined up on the bank. Her mind was somewhere else- from the moment Peter had taken her by the hand she had been in that strange and magical place where people's consciousness float when they are in love. 

He'd said, "I've got you" and from that moment on, it was over.

Doe-eyed and blushing from her toes to the tips of her ears, Elora could hardly pay attention to what she was currently doing as she found herself lost in Peter's depthless eyes. She might have slipped once or twice, but every time Peter was there to catch her as he slowly showed her how to _really_ skate. Such things might be beyond your time, but even young children must recall the old movies when the couple goes ice-skating.

Elora was smiling and laughing the whole time as Peter twirled her about and pulled her into figure eights and circles. A strange sort of smile had formed on Elora's face, and soon she was laughing so hard that even Peter was laughing along with her.

"Kind of cliche... don't you think?" Whispered Grace to Michelle.

Michelle nodded. "Elora makes a first class 'Mary-Sue'."

"Nah." Maria contested. "She falls too much."

Anthony went through the gestures of pretending to pull out his eyes, eating them, and then puking them out as he watched his eldest sister skate.

"I think they're kind of cute together." Elizabeth said romantically, smiling as Elora twirled under Peter's upheld arm.

"What does falling have anything to do with it?" Asked Grace.

Maria held up her hand, "One- almost through the window, two- off the cliff, three- through the ice-"

They heard a thud and looked up and found Elora giggling as Peter tripped over her legs as she sat sprawled on the ice with the king draped unceremoniously over her lap.

"...four- on the ice."

"I think she did it on purpose." Cecilia whispered.

"Maybe." Maria continued, "But the point is, Mary-Sue's are perfect... they don't fall."

"So... they're a cute couple?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Sure." Michelle conceded.

"It's her real first crush after all."

"Why not?"

"Yeah."

"Ok by me."

Anthony and Tyler chortled as Peter tried scrambling to his feet and the girls looked to Alysia, who had so far not inserted her opinion on the matter.

"What do you think Alysia?" Asked Maria, prodding her older sister who had a vacant expression on her face.

"Sure." Alysia murmured, though her attention appeared to be otherwise occupied by her staring at Edmund as he stood chatting with a few fauns nearby.

The girls shrugged off their sister's unusual behavior and turned their attention back onto Elora and Peter. Both were on their feet now, and the Narnian king leaned over and whispered something in Elora's ear- to which the eldest Campbell promptly blushed.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't Elora and Peter make a cute couple? Lol. :) Just realize that this is a parody- so I'm creating these romances with a comedic/cliche frame of mind. 

**Character List:**

_Elora: _Oldest, clumsy, writer, age: 16

_Alysia:_ 2nd oldest, Boy Crazy, likes to talk, Age: 15

_Elizabeth: _Singer, Boy Crazy Age: 14

_Michelle: _Boy Crazy, More Reserved, Loves Romance Age: 14

_Anthony: _Hates Chores/Work, Likes to Play, Has a fresh mouth, Leader of the Brat Pack Age: 13

_Grace: _Very Pretty, Shy, Trips a lot, Age: 12

_Maria: _Smart, Cute, Likes to make people laugh Age: 10

_Cecilia: _Saucy, Rides Horses, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 8

_Tyler:_ Youngest, Doesn't speak well, Finder of Narnia, Member of the Brat Pack Age: 7

_Mom: _Beautiful, Smart, Everything a mother should be. Age: Perfect

_Dad: _Handsome, Strong, Smart, Everything a father should be Age: Perfect

_Uwey: _Senile, Old, Likes to Bite horses, Age: Ancient


End file.
